


put on an act

by mulgogish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, chenji bff soulmates ofc, chenle is dramatic, his thought process is vv interesting, one-sided hate, save jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: "Hey, Sungchan." Apparently, all those pep talk with himself for the past two hours were for nothing. He stands in front of the boy's desk, his black denim jacket making his shoulders look broader. Chenle has to back up, he's looking so small in front of him right now."Yeah?""Why don't you want me to tutor you anymore?"
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 46
Kudos: 222





	1. act 1: get your own soulmate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenle feels that this sungchan boy is stealing his best friend slash soulmate jisung, and he's not letting it slide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasnt meant to be this long oh my god i only want to write a short drabble but got carried away for the second part hhh 
> 
> enjoy!!!!

There's this new kid that Jisung hasn't been able to stop talking about even after classes have started. It's pretty weird, in his defense, that someone would enroll in the middle of the school year. It's even their last year in high school which made it seem all the more confusing. Though, that's not his problem today. It's the way Jisung won't stop mentioning his name. 

He probably memorised his name more than the table of elements. He knows his name more than he knows half of his classmates' names. 

Jung Sungchan. That's the boy Jisung won't stop gushing about. Not just him, probably the entirety of the school. 

He's tall, they say. His eyes are very sparkly and innocent. His smile is very pretty. All of those things he'd been hearing for the past week since said boy appeared. He had managed to catch a glimpse of the boy when they passed by his room that morning. Chenle guesses, they're all probably correct.

That doesn't give this Sungchan the right to steal his best friend and soulmate. 

"You're overreacting." Jisung tells him as he usually does. They're squeezed together with some other students who are waiting for the announcement. They were called by the principal to gather at the field after class, here they are now. 

Chenle could see Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Renjun on the farther left, but forgoes the idea of walking towards them. He decides to ignore Jisung's words as well. It's nothing new, he's always had a knack on telling Chenle he's overreacting. 

As it turns out, the big announcement was just the upcoming sports festival. It's not really exciting at this point, they stopped including recreational games two years in a row. Chenle did the best at hopscotch and sack racing. This year involves group games such as volleyball, basketball, soccer, chess, and the likes. He thinks he could join chess if he's feeling like it. But it's more fun if they still included the recreational games. 

  
  


"You joining?" Chenle hears Donghyuck say, catching up to them on the way to the bus stop. He's looking at Jisung, but he knows he's asking everyone. 

"Maybe soccer or volleyball. I don't know." Jisung responds first. Jaemin lets out a hum in agreement. 

"You, Lele?" 

Chenle looks at them and shrugs, "Soccer, too, if Jisung insists." 

Then his best friend started laughing, he tells Chenle that he just wants to play soccer, that he doesn't need Jisung to _beg_ for him to join a team. 

Later that night, the two of them discussed how they will recruit the other members of their team. 

-

Jisung has been hanging out with that Sungchan boy lately. That's not a good look on him, or them as best friends and soulmates. He lets it slide for the first few times. He thinks Jisung finally found the person who can beat his height. But it can only go so far before Chenle gets bored and pissed by the lack of attention from his best friend. 

Donghyuck had said he's clingy with his friends, and he won't disagree. Of course, those are his friends, why wouldn't he be clingy to them? 

So, when the time came that Jisung finally sat next to them at lunch, Chenle couldn't help but ask him the question that's stuck in his head. 

"Me or Sungchan?" 

Jaemin chokes on his sandwich that Donghyuck had to quickly open his strawberry milk. Which made Jaemin choke even harder, slapping the drink away from him to grab Chenle's water bottle. 

"Why are you asking me that?" Jisung gives him a dumbfounded look while the coughing continues in front of them. 

"You've been hanging out with that tall guy lately. I'm beginning to think he's your best friend and not me." 

As usual, the two give him side comments, one he never asks for. And if Renjun was here, there would be three people giving him side comments. It's not like the three of them won't do this if Jaemin starts giving all his attention to his boyfriend. 

"He asked me to join his team for the soccer match." Jisung says the words so fast that Chenle almost didn't catch it. 

"What? I thought we would team up together?!"

"Wait--" Jisung waves his hands frantically between them. "I was getting there. He asked me if you want to join!" 

"And you think I would say yes?" 

Donghyuck mumbles a _here we go_ before rolling his eyes. Jaemin has stopped choking and is now watching the best friends fight right in front of his eyes, he finds it very amusing. 

"Hey, Sungchan is nice. Give him a chance." 

  
  


Chenle gives Jisung a cold shoulder for at least two hours before he gives up. He tells him he won't join the team, but if Jisung wants it so bad he can join. He's not evil, he just doesn't know if he could entrust Jisung to Sungchan. 

  
  
  


-

  
  


The day is now ruined because he's eating lunch with Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Renjun. Renjun is here to complete the trio, how amazing. Jisung isn't here because his team wanted to practice for the upcoming sports festival. It's in two weeks and he can't complain, the seniors are competitive. 

What he regrets is instead of waiting for Jisung to finish practice, he chose to eat with these three. They stare at him like he's the new student from Africa, and they want him to wear pink on Wednesdays. Just look at the way they scrutinize his every move, every chew. 

"You guys are creeping me out." Chenle voices out, opening the cap of his drink. 

"Let me just get this out, my dear friend." Donghyuck hums, crossing his arms and leans back on his chair. "You have a crush on Sungchan." 

Chenle almost broke his neck as he snapped his head to Donghyuck's direction. He hears Renjun snicker beside Jaemin, and they continue to do so until Chenle clears his throat. 

"Why, why oh why would you even think I have a crush on Sungchan?" He makes a disgusted face, cringing at the thought. 

Jaemin snorts, "Please, you basically ogle at him whenever he's within eyesight."

"That's not glaring, Chenle." Renjun puts his chin up on his palms on the table, "Those are heart eyes." Jaemin emphasized this by drawing hearts in the air. Chenle doesn't feel like finishing his food. 

-

It's supposed to be happy, well, it is, but the mere thought that after this sports festival is finals week, and finals week is before graduation practice, then it will really make one think. High school wasn't as glamorous as the shows portray it to be, but these are still experiences. It will only be a memory in a few months. 

Even with that thought in his mind, Chenle decides to not join any games. Again, he's still not over the fact that they didn't add recreational games. Their last year, yet not fun games just plain old competitive sports. How lame. 

He has a scowl on his face as he watches Jisung's team and their opponent fight for the ball. He's supposed to cheer for them but after the third goal of the opposing team, Chenle gives up. Is it so hard for Sungchan to steal the ball from Jeno? Or is he just trying to piss Chenle off one way or another?

  
  


Donghyuck gives him a pompom, tells him to have a little bit of spirit while cheering for their friends. He accepts the pompom and starts cheering. Soon enough, he gets the competitive spirit when Sungchan (unfortunately) kicks the ball, making their team score. 

  
  


A few minutes before the last game starts, everyone seems to be tense, the ball has been passed around, but no one has been able to score. In one particular moment, Chenle leans closer, they're sitting on the front row since their friends are playing. 

Before he even noticed it, he's falling to the ground. He's sure he can hear noises, more from his friends, but they're all muffled. He can't hear clearly, his eyes closing. Suddenly, everything turned black. 

  
  


-

  
  


Chenle groans, opening his eyes only to find four pairs of eyes looking above him. The light bulb isn't helping at all. It's too bright, and Chenle thinks he's getting a headache now. 

"Be careful." Jaemin reminds him when he's trying to sit up. 

"What happened over there?" Chenle asks, opening the bottle of what seems to be avocado juice by the smell of it. It's not as cold anymore, but thanks to the a/c it's still good to drink. He finds himself smiling at the thought of his friends buying him his favorite drink. 

"One of Jeno's teammates kicked the ball the wrong way." Donghyuck sighs, "You are the wrong way." 

"Sorry we couldn't visit you earlier. The teachers asked that we should have lunch first." Renjun smiles apologetically. Chenle waves his free hand to tell him it's okay. 

  
  


The nurse came back to give him some pointers and made him drink painkillers. She asked the rest of his friends to make sure he won't faint all the way home. "He needs to eat, too." She gives Chenle a paper bag, and tells him someone left it for him. The four other boys shrug. 

"Just eat it. It's from one of the stalls." Jaemin tells him.

"It's probably the one who kicked the ball." Renjun snorts, opening the bag. "A peace offering." 


	2. act 2: you're the only one who noticed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenle finds out he and, god help him, sungchan are studying in the same university and enrolled in the same department.

It isn't anything significant. A run in along the corridors wouldn't be considered as significant. It shouldn't be significant, why would it be? Especially for him. It's not like he wants to see him here, certainly not. If anything, he never wanted to meet him ever again. Never want to see him eye to eye; although, he won't be able to do that since he's smaller. He's tall, and that's another thing he despises about him. 

So it shouldn't be significant, at all, that while he's busy looking for Elements of Music's room number he sees a familiar figure walking towards his direction. It's so tall you can't miss it, especially with the all black attire and the slightly long brown hair covering parts of its face. Chenle doesn't even consider him human, which is why he tells himself Sungchan is an _it._ Anyway, class. He should head to class. 

Most of the class hours, he admits, consist of tapping his foot which irritates the hell out of his seatmate, and his mind composing words that he would relay to Jisung once they meet for dinner. Words, from his thoughts over meeting (more like catching a glimpse of) a certain tall, clueless boy who doesn't even know how much Chenle despises him. He just needs to let this out to Jisung, no matter how much his best friend doesn't care. 

High school senior year had passed, summer too, so why would it be a big deal that Sungchan is apparently studying in the same university, and possibly enrolled in the same department as him? Scratch that, it is a big deal. It's a big deal for him because one, he tried to steal Chenle's best friend and soulmate, Park Jisung. Two, he...he has nothing apart from that. But his argument still stands, in his head at least. Then again, why is Sungchan so tall? Chenle is tall, too, but why should someone be as tall as Sungchan. That's kinda unfair, God. 

He's so busy whining about his height that Chenle didn't realize everyone is packing up and a few newcomers outside were waiting for them to leave. Standing up, he gathered his things and went on his way. He has two other classes to go before meeting Jisung. He won't text him yet, let his best friend be surprised that Chenle has met his enemy once again. 

  
  
  
  


That's exactly what happened between fried rice and dimsum. Jisung was boredly munching his second piece of fried dimsum when Chenle started talking about who he met (debatable) that afternoon. Jisung perks up his head, cheeks round from the amount of fried rice inside his mouth. 

"So, I think Sungchan is in the same department as me." He concludes, eyes glaring daggers at the poor soy sauce on the small dish. Jisung blinks at him, swallowing the remnants of the rice in his mouth. "Isn't that awful? I thought I'd seen the last of him when we graduated! It's annoying really, he's just...everywhere." 

"I think you're overreacting." 

Chenle has to give it to Jisung for saying what he thinks he would actually say after Chenle rants to him. He's thankful Jisung never fails to be as predictable and boring as he is now. Chenle, creative and bright, and Jisung, dull and repetitive, are truly meant to be best friends. For balance. 

"Uh, thank you for your input. But do you remember when he almost stole you from me? Like, find another best friend beanstalk. Jisung is my best friend." He says this in one swift rhythm in perfect Korean. Jisung has to process if he's the Chinese one, but shakes his head after a few seconds when he notices Chenle glaring at him and not the soy sauce. 

"Okay, as your best friend, I'm very flattered. I get it, I'm your soulmate or whatever, but can't you move on? He wasn't even stealing me. He just wanted to be on the same team _for the festival_." Jisung sighs, putting down his chopsticks and leaning on the leg of the couch. "It was one game, Le."

"Still."

"Still what?"

"He's here!" Chenle's voice turns a pitch higher, emphasizing his point by flailing his arms in front of them. "He might not only steal you, but other things!"

Jisung squints his eyes, "Other things like what?"

" _Stuffs!_ Jisung don't do this, I will hit you." 

His best friend shrugs, grabbing his chopstick back, munching his food after mumbling, "I was just asking." 

  
  


-

  
  


He has realized that maybe, he is overreacting. He indirectly apologizes to the poor boy for being the center of Chenle's resentment, if he can call it that. He'd been too much for saying he might steal something else, and Chenle's trying his best to ignore the fact that he sees Sungchan's tall figure every now and then. He doesn't mind, it's not that Sungchan has ever come up to him and asked to hang out, right? Because that would be out of line. They're not friends. 

After mulling over Sungchan's presence in the same building, Chenle goes to do what he does everyday. He does it exceptionally well. He didn't major in vocals for nothing. He'd be damned if he doesn't take this seriously. Taking an art course requires not only talent, but also money. A lot of them. Good thing Chenle has both, though that doesn't mean he can slack of. 

Right now, he's asked to pass the sheet of an upcoming recital to the faculty department for review. Its room is located past the Dean's office which would always have so many students loitering outside. It's hard to pass through since he's smaller than usual. Everyone in college is so tall. No wonder Jisung fits in just right. 

  
  


As he makes his way to the place, he notices the tall figure again, looming outside the Dean's door with a few other students. They're laughing, and Sungchan is there with a goofy smile. His eyes are closed because of how wide he's smiling. Chenle backs up a little and hides himself behind a wall. He observes a little more; he can't quite hear what they're talking about. Not like he cares, but why are they laughing. Shouldn't they be afraid of facing the Dean? 

Shaking his head out of the thoughts, he remembers he has papers to pass. Eventually, he thinks he should just round another corridor to get to the faculty room, which he did after some pondering. He lowers his head upon arriving outside the door. The Dean's office is just one door away and Sungchan is just there. Man, Chenle thinks he's being pathetic. But he doesn't have any more time to groan because a professor opened the door to let him in. 

  
  


Jaemin and Donghyuck wanted to go to a noraebang in Hongdae, and it's been a few months since they've met up. Unlike Jisung whose schedule is a bit smoother than him this term, who gets to meet the two and Renjun, sometimes Jeno as well if the boy isn't crying over Calculus; Chenle doesn't get enough opportunities. He has a nice schedule of his own, but it clashes with the others. 

So, the second time — there isn't supposed to be a second time — he sees the boy was at the bus stop. The space between him and the boy wasn't technically close, because Chenle was walking towards the waiting shed while Sungchan was already lining up to enter the bus. He does wait a few more seconds before walking up to the stop, when Sungchan is finally inside the bus and the vehicle is already moving to leave. 

Chenle waits for his bus to arrive while looking at the excited stickers the two are sending the group chat. Jeno has messaged a couple of times to stop spamming because he's trying to study. When the bus arrives, he quickly jumps on it. 

  
  
  
  


The two were already busy drinking when Chenle arrived at the café they told each other to meet. They spotted Chenle and told him they already ordered him his drink. 

"What's this about Jung being in your uni?" Jaemin starts the conversation by asking Chenle something he should not ask. It should not come up, more importantly, right now that they're hanging out. But the cat's out of the hat, he guesses. 

"I'm guessing Jisung has spilled." 

"He did indeed." Donghyuck says, leaning back to his chair, crossing his arms as he stares at Chenle. "The same department, too. I see, I see." 

That was Chenle's cue to continue his, supposedly over, loathing over a certain Sungchan. Jaemin regrets opening the issue after a few minutes, because their friend is at his fifth "he tried to steal Jisung away from me" whining and the sun is still up. Donghyuck forces to mute Chenle for his sanity, and drinks the rest of his iced choco. He stands up, not caring if his friend is finished or not.

"I said we should go to a noraebang, right? Let's go now." He sighs rather disinterestedly. Chenle stops speaking, forgets the whole thing as quick as that, "Okay." He shrugs pushing himself out of the seat. 

  
  


-

It has come to this. It has come to the moment that Park Jisung would be the one betraying him. He just wanted coffee but Jisung had other, awful, plans. 

Let him back it up a little. 

So, Jisung, his wonderful, sometimes a pain in the forehead of a best friend, messaged him if they can grab a snack at the café before Chenle goes to his afternoon classes. He has an hour and a half to spare before the next one, so he replied why not smoothly. As he makes his entrance to the shop, and he's been friends with Jisung since middle school, he can spot him from a distance. What he didn't expect was the mop of brown hair, kind of long, a splash of black clothes, and pretty much the person he wants to ignore for the rest of college sitting beside his best friend. 

Chenle tried not to fume, or anything that might make Sungchan think he's not welcome (which he kind of is) in this situation. He strides towards the table occupied by the two, giving a strained smile. 

"Oh, hey, you're here." Jisung says, clapping his hand to grab both their attention. "I brought Sungchan, is that okay?"

He knows Jisung is just asking for the act. He already knows Chenle won't agree if he had texted him beforehand. So he made his own decision without consulting him. 

"Yeah, it's fine." _Do I have a choice_ , is what he originally wanted to say. Be civil, Chenle, be civil. 

They talk for some time. It's mostly Jisung bringing up topics for conversation and Sungchan nodding and humming as an answer. Chenle would come up with a snarky remark, which would make Sungchan snicker quietly before excusing it as a cough. He ignores it for the sake of annoying Jisung. At some point in the conversation, his best friend had mentioned Sungchan enrolled in a foreign language elective. 

"I think you can help him with his Chinese. He's taking Mandarin classes and is having a hard time." Jisung says in a breeze, shaking his drink for excess tea. At the moment, Chenle felt his eye twitch. 

"Uh, it's okay if you can't." Sungchan helps, waving a hand in front of his as he smiles apologetically. 

"No, no." Jisung makes it a habit to answer for Chenle even if he's definitely against it most of the time. Like now. "Chenle's a great teacher. He can help you with it. Don't worry." 

In the end, Chenle didn't get to say anything because Sungchan's already smiling as he thanked him. He gives a tight lipped smile in return. He spots the clock and quickly remembers he has a class. 

"I have to go." Chenle stands up just as he sees Sungchan standing from his. 

"Same. I have classes in awhile." Sungchan gives him a nod after high-fiving with Jisung. He exits the café without looking back. 

  
  


"Turns out," Jisung starts, hands entwined on the table as he stares at Chenle. "You're the only one who noticed you're in the same department." 

"Your point?"

Jisung looks down on his hand, a smirk forming on his lips, but he just shrugs instead of verbally answering. 

  
  


-

There seems to be a few occupants inside this floor of the library; downstairs were full of people, besides they needed this section anyway for their session. He'd agree to tutor Sungchan only because Jisung was the one who agreed for him. That was almost a week ago, and Chenle has been constantly meeting up with Sungchan at the library after the boy's classes are over. Technically, Chenle should be taking advanced classes for Mandarin, because it's his native language. Since the university only offers basics for freshmen, Chenle grabbed the opportunity even if it means learning what he's been taught back in elementary. 

The first class was this week, so he was able to meet Sungchan with no problem. They even sat next to each other during class. Sungchan was attentive to the instructor, but finds it hard to follow the exercises. He doesn't look disinterested, just slower than the others. Chenle has noticed this, which made it easier for him to know what he should teach Sungchan during their tutoring sessions. 

The table they're at is almost deserted except for the two of them. The foreign language section isn't much needed at this time, he thinks. Chenle observes the way Sungchan mumbles the Pinyin written on their course assigned book. His brows are pinched at the middle, totally focused. 

Chenle hears some of the words, putting a hand on the page the other is reading. He points out the incorrect tone Sungchan used, emphasizing the right one. The taller one follows, staring intently at Chenle's face and how his mouth moves. 

Once they've done the word ten more times, Chenle sighs, shoulder sagging as he opens his own book. "You're having trouble with the tones. You remember them, right?"

Sungchan nods, reciting the four tones they've learned from the first meeting. "Am I doing it right?"

"Honestly," Chenle raised a brow, side eyeing the boy on his left. "You're doing an awful job, Sungchan." 

It's Sungchan's turn to crouch his shoulders, picking on the slightly folded corner of the page. "Chinese is hard."

Chenle scoffs, "Then why did you even pick it? The department offered a few other foreign languages." 

As it turns out, Sungchan never wanted to take the Mandarin class. He wanted to enroll for the Japanese class, because he loves anime. Help this boy. The thing is, "a lot of students were already enrolled before I even knew about the foreign language elective." Sungchan mumbles sheepishly. He sees the taller boy making himself look smaller, as if Chenle is a terrifying professor. "The afternoon classes were closed, there were still some for night classes. But I don't wanna give up my free nights for an elective." He continues, scratching his cheek. 

Sungchan apologizes again to him, for giving Chenle a hard time and asking to tutor him. It's not like it's a lie, apart from his classes, Chenle is also tutoring him. So, yes, he is having a hard time. But he doesn't voice it out; instead, he tells Sungchan they should continue with what they were studying. The other nods fervently, like an excited puppy. Chenle has to restrain himself from smiling. This is Sungchan, he mentally tells him, you shouldn't go all soft for him. 

  
  
  
  


They don't meet the next day because Sungchan had a full class, and Chenle tells him to take a break instead. "Learn the material on your own first then we can discuss it." He had said during the call last night with the boy. Tonight, however, he'd gone back to the dorms after the recital practice, Chenle received a message from Sungchan. He hums, curious of what the message might be. Taking off his shoes, putting it to the side, and sliding to his desk chair before unlocking his phone. 

  
  


**Jung Sungchan:**

_hey chenle, you don't have to tutor me anymore!_

_thank you for the help, i appreciate it._

Chenle's humming turns into confusion as he sends a _sure, it's nothing_ to Sungchan. Perhaps he's questioning why he's suddenly being turned down as a tutor, but he remembers he should be grateful that he won't be seeing the boy's face anymore. 

He shrugs and goes to fish his laptop to write his essay report. 

  
  
  
  


There's Mandarin class the next day, Chenle knows they're in the same afternoon class. He urges himself not to be so interested in Sungchan's foreign language problems, and decides to ask him after class about his pending questions. He sees the boy entering the room five minutes before the class starts. He doesn't see the empty seat beside Chenle — not like he's saving it for Sungchan — so he goes to sit next to a girl in the middle row. 

The class, even if Chenle disagreed, were filled with wondering about why Sungchan suddenly didn't want him as a tutor. Frankly, he feels offended that his sworn enemy wouldn't want him as a tutor. Him, Zhong Chenle, foreign language expert. Though the other part of him tells him to not mind it, that it's just a fleeting curiosity. 

  
  
  
  


"Hey, Sungchan." Apparently, all those pep talk with himself for the past two hours were for nothing. He stands in front of the boy's desk, his black denim jacket making his shoulders look broader. Chenle has to back up, he's looking so small in front of him right now. 

The other looks up, eyes glittering because of the lighting on the ceiling. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you want me to tutor you anymore?" 

As if it's such an interesting subject to talk about, Sungchan beams, eyes glimmering even more. "Oh, I found this poster on the bulletin." His smile is wider, crooked teeth showing. "This girl, a sophomore, said she has opened a tutoring session. So, now we will meet her every weekend for class recap." 

The only thing Chenle heard is that Sungchan didn't want him to be his tutor anymore. His thought may have been redundant, but that's what his mind understood from all of it. He nods anyway, turning around to leave the room without another word. He's sure he heard Sungchan asked if he's alright, but who cares. 

-

  
  


The next time Chenle and Sungchan had a proper conversation was when Jisung asked him, while with the tall boy, if they wanted to watch the concert happening on the last day of the school festival. It has been the talk of everyone since the term started. Their university invites popular kpop groups and soloists it seems. Chenle wouldn't want to miss the chance to enjoy such an event even if it means Sungchan would be there. At least there's also Jisung, he can make that work. 

  
  


Thus, the day arrives and Jisung is nowhere to be found. Technically, they share the same room, but Jisung ends his last class later than the two. Chenle is forced to wait for him with his enemy. But Sungchan doesn't seem to mind, he asked Chenle if he wanted anything before they go to the pit. There are seats, too, of course. Though, it's their first uni festival, so they thought it would be better to enjoy it up close. 

While he could see Sungchan buying snacks and drinks from the store across the open stage, Chenle sends Jisung a text. He's supposed to be out of class right now. He had told Chenle that he will go back to the dorm to change, but it's been long and the sun is almost setting. 

  
  


Once Sungchan gets back, he has a bottle of mango and avocado juice for him and Chenle. "Jisung's still not here?" He asked, opening the cap of his juice. 

Just as he opened his mouth, Chenle's phone vibrated on his hands. He opens the text from his best friend:

**annoying park:**

_CHENLE!!!! THE HYUNGS AR EHERE!!!!_

_I DONT THINK I CAN CATCH UP WITH THE TWO OF YOU_

_JAEMIN HYUNG IS INSISTING WE GO OUT ><_

  
  


Great. Of course, of course Jisung is the one doing this to him. At this point, Chenle considers erasing the soulmate _and_ the best friend label from Jisung's name. Rather than giving up their friendship, Chenle lets out a scornful sigh before shooting a reply. 

"What's up?" Sungchan asks. He's forgotten the other is here waiting for Jisung's response. 

"Well," He glances at his phone then to Sungchan. He had to stretch his neck a little more to see the other boy's face. "Jisung ditched us. The hyungs— I'm guessing they had their break early — are visiting." He sighs again, putting his phone back to his pocket. 

Chenle hears a hum from Sungchan, so he looks up once more. "Do you want to go? Back to the dorms? It's okay, I can--"

"No, no." Chenle clears his throat. Looking behind them where the sea of people are populating the center of the campus grounds. "We're here already. Don't wanna miss this." 

  
  
  
  


They finished their drinks and went on their way to the pit. It wasn't an easy feat. The other students, like them, were trying their best to get as much closer to the stage as possible. Chenle has to keep himself from falling onto Sungchan's chest and embarrassing himself. With the amount of pushing and tugging, he hopes his clothes are still intact once this end. 

He could feel Sungchan breathing through his nose, and Chenle knows his lips are formed into a thin line to avoid smacking it to his big ass forehead. He scowls at the thought of a possible contact with the taller boy. 

  
  


Once they're satisfied with their places, a good enough distance to the stage. It's enough for Chenle to see the performers, but not enough to make him cross-eyed. There's just so much movement behind him, it's rather annoying. 

"Can they stop moving, god. It hasn't even started." Chenle complains, slightly moving to his right when a girl almost smacks his face with her phone. 

"Oh, let me..." He hears the other mumbles, and feels what he's about to do before he even completes his thought. "Here." Sungchan whispers behind him when he's properly covering the rest of the people behind Chenle. 

He's sure Sungchan hears the complaints from them about his tall stature, that they wouldn't be able to see the performances, but Sungchan stood still behind him. Chenle coughs a mere _thanks_ before giving his attention back to the stage. 

  
  


The third performer is a famous rookie girl group, automatically, the students went wild just when they entered the stage. Chenle knows them, they have some chart topping songs he sees Donghyuck dancing to sometimes. They have nice songs, but the thing is, he can't focus on the dance-poppy beat at the moment. Not when he's sure that's Sungchan's chest behind him. It's warm, and the sun has completely set. The cold air isn't quite felt because of the heat on the pit. But his concern goes to the fact that he's flushed himself on Sungchan's chest. 

Chenle's groans were swallowed by the bass beats of the song. He lightly slaps his face, and proceeds to watch the performers in front. 

  
  
  
  
  


When the concerts ended, everyone was quick to disperse and head back to their rooms. The festival has ended, and he's sure everything will go back to normal the next day. Although their break will be in a few weeks, Chenle still has a few things to submit. The upcoming recital at the end of the year is growing near; he needs to practice more for that, too. 

Realizing he's been unfocused, Chenle looks around only to see Sungchan going the other direction. He called the tall boy's name two times before he was heard. "Where are you going?" He said, sounding confused. 

Sungchan looks even more confused if the tilt of his head is anything to explain it. "...back to my dorm?"

_Ah. Of course, Chenle. Of course he's going to his room!_

Sungchan must have noticed the awkward pause, so he steps forward, towards the other. "Do you want me to accompany you back?" 

His eyes widened at the question, Chenle quickly raised his eyes and shook his head. "No, no. That's alright. I can walk by myself." He turns around without waiting for Sungchan's reply. 

If Sungchan noticed the tinge of pink in Chenle's cheeks, from embarrassing himself too much today, then he didn't say anything. 

  
  


( "So, he asked me if I want him to accompany me back here?" Chenle complains with a squeaky voice. He's been talking so much since he got back, from the looks of it, he's running out of breath. "Who does that? No, Jung Sungchan. I don't want you to guide me back to the dorms. I have my own set of feet. I can do it on my own." He ends, plopping back on the couch.

The rest look at each other in bewilderment. )

  
  


-

  
  
  


Maybe hanging out with Sungchan wasn't a huge disappointment. Maybe he's just really stubborn to admit this tall dude wouldn't be worth it to be friends with. So, maybe Chenle can start warming up to him. It's not so bad, the night of the concert. It was fun, Sungchan's courteous and nice.

Chenle established the thought in his mind: he's going to be more friendly to Sungchan starting today. Maybe not as close as he is to Jisung, but just...enough. He'll try his best. 

  
  


That's exactly what he plans to do the moment he enters the Arts building once again after surviving the Science building for one of his gened classes. He watches as Sungchan's hair bounces on his head, walking faster than usual. He supposed it's time to initiate the act of befriending Jung Sungchan.

"Hey," Chenle greets, giving an awkward smile. 

Sungchan stops walking, backing up to look at Chenle and nod. He smiles a little before going on his way. 

Weird.

Sungchan is usually more enthusiastic in dealing with his greetings. Or the lack of it. He's always the one initiating it when he sees Chenle in the corridor. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided that it's nothing to get his mind thinking. 

The next few times were difficult to forget though, because recently, if it is what it seems to be, Sungchan has been ignoring him. An assumption, yes, but better than Sungchan not greeting him back for the fifth time that week. Just when Chenle accepted that he's never going to be Jisung's only friend in college. That Sungchan might actually be a decent person to be friends with. 

He thinks of these things as he watches Sungchan laugh with the girl beside him in class. Their Mandarin instructor made them read tongue twisters. As usual, Sungchan can't speak for shit, but that didn't stop the girl from giggling about how adorable he sounded. 

"Are you alright, Chenle?" He hears his seatmate, Jiheon, mumbles beside him. Chenle didn't budge, continuing his staring match with Sungchan's back. 

Today he decided that black isn't his favorite color anymore, huh? Now, he's wearing this cream colored sweater. What? To impress the giggly girl beside him? He won't even greet Chenle, couldn't even spare him a glance at the corridor. 

"Geez, Zhong." Jiheon mutters again. "You're gonna set Jung's head on fire."

-

  
  
  


The usual Chenle would shut up about this matter, because the only friends he cherishes are Jisung, and the other hyungs. Maybe Mark Lee if he promises to treat him meat. If they ever ignore him on the street, or anywhere else, he would feel very disappointed with them. So, why, why in the name of Qian Kun, is he whining about this to Jisung. 

Why in the world is his mouth running the words so fast, he himself couldn't even catch it if he could. Jisung is looking at him incredulously, jaw slacked, and his half-eaten sandwich hanging just in front of his mouth. 

"No, seriously. I'm pretty sure it's payback from all the times I ignored him the same way, right?"

"Chenle."

"It's so funny of him to do it though. Like I am here, trying to be friendly and he--"

"Chenle. Shut up."

He stops rambling to stare at Jisung, obviously perplexed by how irritated his best friend had sounded. Chenle sees the slightly younger one pull out his phone, mumbling, "I didn't want anyone to see this, but you leave me no choice." He's confused whether the statement is meant for him. 

Just then, Jisung placed his phone in front of his best friend's face. Chenle made a noise sounding of curiosity before holding the phone in his hands. 

  
  


**tall castle🏰** :

_JISUUUUUNG (╥﹏╥)_

_chenle doesnt like me does he : (_

**you:**

_what? nooo he's like that with everyone!_

**tall castle🏰:**

_no its okay i think im just gonna find a tutor_

_i feel like im bothering him_

**you:**

_don't think like that, jinsu T_T_

**tall castle🏰:**

_i just feel dumb next to him_

_i dont want him to think im stupid_

_thats not how i want chenle to see me_

**you:**

_are you sure?_

**tall castle🏰:**

_yea i guess there are some posters at the bulletin board next to the admins_

_i will just look for one!!!!_

  
  


Chenle furrows his eyebrows after reading the messages; Jisung senses that he's done, so the younger grabs it back and searches for something in the chat. Chenle looks at Jisung whose focus is entirely at his phone. But the boy gives him back his phone before he has the time to question why he's showing Chenle his chat logs with Sungchan. 

**tall castle🏰:**

_hey! i heard from hyuck you want to enter the soccer match?_

**you:**

_yes why?_

**tall castle🏰:**

_well i was wondering if we could be on the same team!_

_only if u want hehe_

**you:**

_oh but i think a friend wants to team up with me...._

**tall castle🏰:**

_ask him if its alrighty to team up with me! i have a few friends in the group but we're incomplete still ><_

**you:**

_okay i'll ask chenle!!_

"And this one." Jisung scrolls down while his phone is still on Chenle's hold.   
  


**you:**

_i know your secret_

**tall castle🏰:**

_????_

_i have a bunch of those jisung_

_what do you know ^_~_

**you:**

_i've been observing, sungchan..._

_and i think you fancy my best friend slash soulmate hmmn_

**tall castle🏰:**

_..._

**you:**

_aha!!!_

_so im right!!!_

**tall castle🏰:**

_DO NOT TELL ANYONE_

_OMG_

_...i dont think he notices so lets keep it at that_

**you:**

_jinsuuu im calling u that now_

_jinsuuu i can help!!!_

**tall castle🏰:**

_no nooo_

_its ok its just a crush >< _

  
  
  


"Why are you showing me this?" was the only thing Chenle said, and Jisung was quick to tell him everything regarding Sungchan's feelings — feelings? — for him. For Chenle. 

Sungchan. Sungchan has a crush. On him. 

"That's not...I don't believe you, Jisung." 

His best friend groans, palming his face in frustration. He gets up to throw his trash, not before telling Chenle he's stubborn and densed. 

  
  


-

  
  


Their arguments never last longer than two hours. Those two hours are already dreadful to begin with. He just wants to beat Jisung at shooting games, he doesn't want to be ignored. So, most arguments end up with movie night and pizza. Good thing the campus allows midnight deliveries. 

And that's when Jisung mentioned that he has a senior from Dance that would be participating in the Music Prod's showcase this coming weekend. Jisung, from the looks of it, admires this Taeyong sunbae a lot. Without any further convincing, Chenle agrees to go with him to the showcase. 

  
  
  


"You know who else would be performing?" Chenle asks Jisung once they settle on a seat in the middle of the auditorium. He checks out the place; the Music Prod must be popular in their department, how their other side is already full. It's not long until every seat will be taken. 

"Hm, some freshmen. I think Taeyong hyung's collaborating with your sunbae, Kun?" 

"Oh, that's nice!"

"Yeah, there's two more." He mumbles, looking at the time on his phone. "It's starting soon." 

  
  
  
  


No one told him, in fact, Chenle didn't think Jisung knew either. They look at each other comically once Taeyong and the three others went up on stage. His best friend's eyes were sparkling upon staring at the stage once again. He silently cheers while Taeyong fixes his microphone. 

But that's not what interests Chenle, not right now. No one told him Sungchan's connected with Jisung's favorite sunbae. Leaning his back to the cushion, he waits for the performance to start. With much restraint, he pretends Sungchan isn't there. 

  
  
  


Though that's easier said than done. Because just when Chenle manages to be captured by Kim Doyoung's emotional vocals, wishing he had his voice, Sungchan delivers his own part. He's rapping, talking about a complicated relationship. 

Chenle coughs, looks down on his lap as he feels his heartbeat quickening. He wonders what's happening, but then he hears the words: You grabbed me and pushed me, the only thing we're good at.

Why is this sudden feeling coming to him? Why does it feel like Sungchan's talking about, about him? 

Chenle reminds himself that not everything is about him. Especially not if Sungchan's the one saying it. Right? He has a bunch of questions but the one on his mind is, why does he feel like he's the one in a complicated relationship? 

He pushes the thought away, at least tried to, after the performance ended. Chenle's unsure whether Sungchan looked at him, or his eyes were just wandering through the crowd. 

  
  
  
  


( Not long after, he's realized something. Once they got back to their room, Chenle jumped on his bed, face first to the pillow.

Perhaps, he has a tinee tiny crush on Sungchan. )

  
  
  


-

  
  


The rest of the week became a whirlwind of emotions. One thing Chenle noticed is how much emotion he could have for one, one boy. Is this what having a crush feels like? It's absurd and should not be allowed. 

If he stopped complaining about Sungchan to Jisung, the other didn't say anything. He guessed it's better than uttering the said guy's name multiple times a day and failing to keep a straight face. It's frustrating how much this _crush_ of his is doing to him. 

Good heavens, it's only been days since he admitted it to himself, yet here he is struggling to cope. He's never had a crush on anyone. Well, he thought that one time in middle school that he has a crush on Jisung, turns out that's the voice wanting him to befriend that shy, mushroom head boy. Chenle knows that difference now. He knows that what he felt back there was excitement of meeting another kid. Now, though, it's more of a rumbling on his stomach. Some call butterflies. Whenever he catches a glimpse of Sungchan inside the campus. 

It doesn't help that Sungchan, apparently, went back to normal. He starts greeting Chenle again, but when he does, Chenle tries his best to move along without answering back. Not even a nod. 

  
  


In Mandarin class, he knows the seat on his right is vacant most of the time. Jiheon only sat there one time because she was paired with him. But now, she's back talking to her other friend near the door. Chenle's back to being alone. Naturally, when Sungchan enters late, he would pull the chair beside him. 

Just like now, he arrived five minutes before the time. He smiles at Chenle, waving a hand at him. Pretending not to notice the boy, he grabs Ninging, a good friend of his, and tells her to sit next to him. 

"What?" She asks in Chinese, quite aggressive if you ask him. 

Chenle managed to answer with the sweetest smile, "Can't I sit next to my good friend?" He pretends not to notice the way Sungchan reluctantly pulls the chair in front. 

  
  
  


By the end of this miserable week comes the most miserable part. It didn't take long for Sungchan to notice that Chenle is purposely ignoring him, which compelled the other to do that same. 

Here's the thing, Jisung calls Chenle demanding; he tells him that he does whatever he wants but doesn't like it when others do the same to him. Now, look at him, being ignored by his crush for the same reason Jisung had warned him multiple times about. For no acceptable reason, Chenle gets mad. 

  
  


-

  
  


It seems like Jisung really wants to get rid of the soulmate and the best friend label. Chenle hasn't told him anything about what he has been feeling these past few weeks, but it still counts as his best friend sabotaging him. This café is getting stuffier as time passes by. Maybe they need to change the interior, or address a new table setting. 

He observes the place with much knowledge, considering himself as a regular customer here, he knows the details from the tiny petals drawn beside the logo on the counter to the rough wooden texture of the tables. He's stalling, everyone can see that. Jisung sits next to him as Sungchan sits across them. 

The taller of the three is awkwardly looking at his phone, his foot tapping underneath the table. "Oh," Jisung's voice grabs their attention. Chenle sees him looking at someone from behind Sungchan. "Hey, I'm gonna talk to Jeongin over there, okay? Order for me." Without much protest, Jisung walks up to his friend, leaving the two behind. 

  
  


When the table had gotten silent, only the chatter from around them remained. Sungchan decides it's the perfect time to ask, "Did I do something wrong?" 

Chenle isn't facing him, he's busy scratching the underside of the table. He immediately paused once he heard the boy's question. He tries not to let Sungchan see right through him, but if anything, his wide eyes are making it obvious. The beat of his heart quickens, the only thing he has to do is to get away from this situation as soon as possible. As if being controlled, Chenle stands up on his seat quickly it makes him dizzy. 

"I'm gonna order for us."

Before he can get far though, Sungchan holds his wrist firmly to keep him from moving. It's the most strength he's used with him since they met. Chenle has to stop himself from giving in. That was something he didn't think would attract him. From the looks of it, he's falling hard for Sungchan.

Eventually, Chenle walks back to take his seat. They both sat there in silence once more. Jisung looks like he's enjoying the conversation with his friend that he decided to leave the two of them in here. He thinks Jisung planned this, but Chenle couldn't be sure. 

  
  
  
  
  


It's now or never, he guesses. It must be time to confess. For him, having crushes isn't a big deal. At least when Mark told Jaemin he likes him, it looked cute. When that girl from vocal lessons told him he's pretty, and that she has a crush on him, it felt alright. But Chenle never had a crush of his own until now. The feeling is so fresh but strange, interesting but scary. 

He's known that Sungchan likes him, he thinks he shouldn't have found out; but other than that, he knows he won't get rejected. So why was he so afraid of it? Is it the newness of it all? After all the mean things he's said to Sungchan, this is how he ends up in? Harboring feelings for someone you used to despise — now that he thinks of it, maybe he didn't actually despise him. Donghyuck was right, about Chenle liking Sungchan. 

His thoughts get interrupted when he hears Sungchan clearing his throat. He won't let this boy talk first, so Chenle opens his mouth just as Sungchan was about to. 

"Listen," Chenle starts, sees Sungchan close his mouth. "I think I need to tell you something. And it's very new to me, all of it. I hope you could understand that I have no idea how to deal with this." 

Although it seems vague, Sungchan attentively nods. The mop of brown hair bouncing _cutely_ as he does so. 

"Okay, you see. I have a crush on you, like, I like you." 

There it goes, the words, his heart that never seems to stop running miles per second. He clears his throat, looking anywhere but Sungchan. At this point, he can't even recognize the slope of Sungchan's nose nor the way his eyes sparkle whenever he talks about anything that interests him. Wrong. Chenle can remember everything. He has a good memory. 

"...you like me?" He hears Sungchan say with a squeak. _Now, that's adorable._ Get it together, Zhong. 

"I don't really know when it started, but after," Chenle coughs. "After I heard you perform that, that song for the showcase. I kind of had to admit it to myself."

"O-Oh, light bulb?" Sungchan smiles sheepishly, scratching his nape. "You heard that, huh. It might sound funny, but, I was kinda inspired by how you're always pushing me away."

Chenle averts his attention from the coffee machines to Sungchan's face. "What do you mean?"

"The lyrics, well, Taeyong hyung asked me to write about a complicated relationship. And, you know." Sungchan chuckles, shyly. "I kind of thought I have a complicated relationship with you. I like you, if you haven't noticed yet." 

  
  


-

  
  


They talk for a while, this time with ease. Sungchan has a nice laugh, laughs at everything Chenle says. He thinks he prefers this more than the one sided dislike he's shown the boy since high school. The taller one talks about the first time he's seen Chenle, and right off the bat he thought Chenle looked adorable. "I didn't know you were going to be competitive until the festival." He continues by telling him that that made him like Chenle more. 

Sungchan likes complimenting people, or he's just naturally flirty, but from the time they spent talking to each other he has managed to make Chenle blush a few times too many. He isn't sure how he would be able to control it now that Sungchan is more comfortable with him. 

As the time passed, they decided to finally order their drinks before heading out. He'll have to give Jisung a lecture once he heads back. Right now, he's walking along the pavement with Sungchan. Honestly, their height difference isn't something to get upset for. Maybe Chenle likes Sungchan being taller than him, it's just that he's too stubborn to admit. 

"Hey, uh, Chenle." Sungchan calls his attention once they're outside the café. Chenle hums to let him continue. "Can I, uh, hold your hand?" 

If there's anything Chenle isn't it's that he doesn't get shy. He loves singing and performing in front of everyone, even strangers who don't seem to care. He laughs out loud as if he's the only person in the room. He never gets shy, until now. 

His cheeks felt warm the moment he heard Sungchan's question. He shyly (shyly, someone help him) nods, rubbing his palm on his jeans before giving it to Sungchan. 

"Here we go." Sungchan breathes out, entwining his hand on Chenle's own. 

They both have stubble hands, Chenle from playing the piano since he was little. He doesn't know what instrument or sport Sungchan's been playing for him to get rough, calloused hands. He reminds himself to ask him that later. 

  
  
  


"Hey," Sungchan speaks again. His voice sounds breathier than how it usually is. Could be it that he's as nervous as him. Perhaps, but it's quite attractive to hear. 

They stood outside Chenle's dorm building now, there's not many students loitering around the place and inside the lobby. But there's enough people that noticed the two of them standing at the middle. 

"Can I give your forehead a kiss?" 

He snorts, Chenle lets out a high pitched laugh once he hears Sungchan's request. "It might look sweet, Sungchan, but I have a big ass forehead. It's not pretty to look at." He opens his eyes, titling his head up. 

"I think it's cute, Lele." He pouts as he calls Chenle with his nickname. Damn, a heart can really beat that fast without exploding? 

"Can I?" Sungchan asks once again. 

"Hmm, you can."

It's the only answer Sungchan gets before he leans down to give Chenle's forehead a quick kiss. Everything is new, as he's been feeling lately. The contact of Sungchan's lips to his skin is something he didn't think would make him feel hot all over. But that's his cue to panic, ears getting redder than a tomato.

"Um," Chenle whispers, leaning backwards. "I kind, I need to go." He gestures behind him, running towards the glass door. 

Chenle hears Sungchan laughing at his quirks before the door closes. He stares back outside, the tall boy waving at him with a warm smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the crumbs led me here, and i believe that chenle has a crush on sungchan brbrbrbrb


	3. act 3: is this how you do it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's this thing called affection and chenle isn't sure how to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as hendery once said, "why are you here again?"  
> yet here i am : ) again : )

Where there is Mark, there is Jaemin. He shouldn't be bothered by this information, after all he was part of the few people who helped the two get together. Though it's been at least two years since the big confession happened, from the looks of it the two are still on their honeymoon phase. Chenle called for Mark because he wants to be treated for hanwoo, not watch an exclusive live flirting from them. 

So, while munching on chunks of radish kimchi, Chenle scowls as Jaemin continues to compliment Mark's new orange hair. What is there to compliment, he looks like an energy drink? 

Mark must've noticed the flaming eyes focused on them, and his first response was to laugh. It startled both his boyfriend and Chenle who just wants some hanwoo in his mouth. 

"What?" Mark continues laughing hysterically, as if it's another episode of Gag Concert he's watching. "Why are you looking like that?" 

Jaemin seems to notice too, because he has stopped brushing Mark's newly dyed hair and is now looking straight at him. The youngest groans, setting aside the stainless plate and chopsticks to lean back on his chair. 

"Why do you think flirting in front of a man eating his food in peace is alright?" Chenle asks instead of answering. It's not like there is an actual answer to what Mark has asked, so he's chosen to retort with another question. One that the two might have something to say on. 

Ideally, that is what Chenle hopes for, but Mark wants this asking game to proceed. 

"Oh come on, Lele. Don't you have a boyfriend yourself?" 

Jaemin scoffs, putting a piece of samgyupsal in his mouth. He looks at Chenle expectantly as he does so. 

"No, I don't." Which is the truth. "What makes you think I have a boyfriend?"

It seems like Mark lost all the color on his face, and he's also pretty slow with getting updates from his friends' current lives. Chenle can understand, he didn't know Renjun has a boyfriend until he saw them sucking faces last week. 

"You mean Sungchan? No," Chenle shakes his head, lifting his chopsticks back to take another bite of the beef and a piece of mushroom. "we're taking it slow. So, we're not, not yet official." 

Admittedly, he is shy talking about this thing. About his thing with Sungchan, whatever it is for now. He's happy, he genuinely feels like they could work, though they need more time. There is a problem, might he say, which is the [real] reason why he's forced Mark to treat him to food. 

It's not really about food right now. It used to only be about food when hanging out with Mark, but it feels like they could add another topic to the plate. Maybe, relationships. Yeah, Chenle has been thinking about that word since he and Sungchan confessed to each other that day at the café. He still couldn't grasp the thought of liking someone, liking someone so much he thinks he'll go insane. 

Sometimes he cringes at the thought of a relationship, but when he pictures it with Sungchan it's...nice, for the lack of a better word. 

"Hey?" Jaemin speaks for the first time to take Chenle out of his trance. "You alright?" 

The youngest chuckles, uneasily. It's nothing serious, just asking the strongest couple he knows how to handle this newly acquainted feeling of liking someone. 

He does start to talk about it, after some backing out and stuttering from nervousness. The two assure him that whatever he wants to ask is fine, with rather amused expressions on their faces. Mark mused that he's never seen Chenle this flustered about questions he wants to ask him. And, because Mark is this big, older brother Chenle looks up to, he's always been open to him. They're close, all of them, then again Chenle is still getting used to the whole situation.

  
  


One particular conversation struck his emotions, though, not so pleasantly. Mark likes to joke, he's really not as funny as he thinks. His laugh is the only funny part of the joke. Chenle loves Mark either way. 

So when Mark humours, "Do you really like Sungchan then?" When Chenle told them about being awkward with affection, Jaemin pinches his boyfriend's side upon noticing the youngest turning gloomy. 

"Mark, shut up." 

"What?" Mark continues to cackle, turning his face to Jaemin. 

  
  


-

  
  


The older didn't mean any harm, Chenle knows as much. But he's still annoyed that he thinks he doesn't like Sungchan. He likes Sungchan, he likes him so much. What makes Mark Lee think he doesn't like Sungchan?!

The sunlight is blinding, so bright above, it should be since it's only two in the afternoon. Oh well, look at Chenle advising the sun to shine. He does that when he's frustrated. It doesn't help that he couldn't get the right key on the piano for practice a while ago. Him, Zhong Chenle, professional pianist, couldn't get a key right. Something must be up today, and it's not just the sun.

Good thing is that practice is the only schedule he has for today or everyone might take the wrath that he's not afraid to bring. 

Okay, Mark has apologized so many times. He didn't have to, Chenle was just being petty. He told Mark that he's surprised Jaemin likes him once the two started dating, but the older just laughed it out. What was in the air that Chenle got so taken aback by the thought of others thinking his feelings about Sungchan aren't true? 

  
  


By the fifth explanation his head had made, Chenle made it past the parking lot already and he didn't realize someone was calling out his name. He stops walking to look for the voice. Chenle spots Sungchan panting a foot away from him. 

"Hey," Sungchan continues to pant, hands on his knees as he crouches down. Chenle feels a bit sorry for making him run. "I've been calling you since you got out of the auditorium." 

Oh, well, now Chenle feels really sorry for making Sungchan run that far. 

"I'm sorry." Chenle didn't expect his voice to sound composed after all the things he's experienced since yesterday. He walks up to stand next to Sungchan, patting his back. Once the boy regains steady breathing, he puts an arm around Chenle's shoulder and smiles. 

"It's fine," He caresses the smaller's hair before resting his hand back to his side. "Why do you look so mad, though? Is something wrong?" 

For one, Chenle almost forgot about it the moment Sungchan appeared. But good things don't last forever, and he's going to give it to Sungchan for reminding him that. So, he stomps away, leaving Sungchan walking tiredly behind him. The taller tries to follow Chenle's quick strides. 

"Hey, hey, did I say something wrong?"

  
  


Sometimes, it's really weird how Sungchan could make Chenle grow soft like a jello. He immediately regrets doing such a thing to Sungchan, and he'd rather talk about it to him than anyone else. 

"Okay," He starts, facing the taller one again. "so, I met Mark hyung yesterday, right? I told you that, because I want him to treat me food. But he brought Jaemin hyung. I should've known he was bringing his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Of course he would. But then we started talking about me. About us. And then just when I was talking about us, Mark hyung went _oh are you sure you like him_?" Chenle stops to breathe, eyes wide from all those talking. 

Sungchan was about to speak, but Chenle continues again, "And then, of course, I was annoyed. Of course I like Sungchan! What made him think I _don't_ like you?" He finishes with a deep exhale, staring intently at the interesting brick wall just a few feet behind Sungchan. 

Then said boy started chuckling that Chenle had to quickly snap his head towards him. "Why are you laughing? You're supposed to be mad, too. He thinks I don't like you." 

"You're cute." Sungchan tells him instead, ruffling Chenle's hair for emphasis. The smaller doesn't have the heart to brush it off, so he lets him. "You like me?"

"Uh, yes?" 

He can't believe Sungchan of all people would ask that question. Is something wrong this week? Did the universe decide to wake him up in another dimension to let him suffer?

"We've told each other that for weeks, now, Sungchan. Am I dreaming?" Chenle says it so seriously. The other had to hold Chenle's shoulder for support, since he couldn't help but laugh. 

"No, no. You're not dreaming. I like you, too." Sungchan embraces the smaller tightly. Once they let go, he keeps the smile on his face. "Do you want me to join you in your room?"

Chenle huffs, looking straight ahead, eyes squinted from the amount of sunlight. "Yes, I was about to ask you before ranting." 

"Alright," He held out his hand in front of the other, and Chenle took it. "let's go." 

  
  


-

  
  


It's amazing that Sungchan never gets tired of the amount of words that come out of his mouth. 

He's told Chenle that he finds it amusing. That listening to him is much more interesting than his Production professor's lectures. The thing is, Sungchan has told him how much he loves that class. An honour really, but he wonders a lot if the other isn't tired yet. 

Right now, they're positioned next to each other on Chenle's bed as they talk about their day. They could've just ringed their phones and talked there, but the mayhem from a few minutes ago brought them here, in Chenle and Jisung's dorm. The other owner isn't done with his classes just yet, it's something he's now used to. Now that Sungchan keeps him company when his best friend isn't around. 

Sungchan really isn't tired?

"...I'm rambling, talk to me about your day, please. I feel like I'm straining you with unnecessary information." Chenle grunts, kicking a sock off his bed. 

"No, I like it."

"What do you mean you like it? I've been talking about the whole Mark situation even _before_ we got here." 

"Well, if it makes you feel good, I like hearing you complain about someone thinking you don't like me as much as I like you." Sungchan chuckles, tilting his head to the said to take a good look at Chenle. He smiled when the other glared at him. 

"You say like too much." 

  
  


They continue sitting like that, talking about everything that happened during the few days they weren't able to communicate in person. Sungchan has upcoming exams and a few project deadlines in the coming week. Chenle, on the other hand, is quite focused on his performances for the recital. They don't meet as often as they like to, and he doesn't want to admit but having Sungchan with him right now puts him in ease. Somehow, some way, Sungchan becomes a comfortable place for him. 

See, that's another thing Chenle wants to figure out. He says this stuff in his head but he can't show it. It's not that he's unable to, but he doesn't know how. 

"Hey," He pats Sungchan's thigh for attention. "is it alright with you that I always hug Jisung, like I cling to him all the time, but I don't with you?"

"Yeah." Sungchan shrugs. He says it so easily. He didn't even pause to think about it for a moment. 

"Are you sure?" Chenle dotes, making sure to push a button where Sungchan admits his true feelings. 

"Yes, of course." He smiles, patting Chenle's thigh the way the smaller did to him. "I get that you're still not as comfortable with me as to him. Besides, you've been friends with Jisung for so long. I understand how close you two are." 

Chenle unabashedly pouts at Sungchan's response. He didn't notice he's been playing the fingers splayed on his thigh for some time now. "Are you _really_ sure?" 

"Very sure." 

They would continue the conversation after Sungchan replied, but they heard the door unlocked before they could utter another word. Jisung saunters loudly to the room, announcing that they will be eating dinner outside. No one can say no to Jisung's commands. 

  
  


-

It's another day without Sungchan's presence. He said he would get used to it by the third time he visited the other's dorm this week. Sungchan seems pretty busy. Very busy. In fact, when he visited two days ago, the tall boy was crouched down in front of his desk, staring at his laptop while wearing his too big of a headphones. His roommate, Taeyong, asks Chenle on the way there if he could buy Sungchan a bread or anything to eat. Chenle brought more than bread of course, but he later found out that Sungchan only had the jajangmyeon, he didn't even get to finish it. 

He frowns at the idea of Sungchan not eating proper meals because of hectic deadlines. Chenle gets to eat whatever he wants even with the stress of the recital being just around the corner. Or maybe is he stressed, that's why he keeps eating? One can only know. 

"Is that pizza sour?" Jisung comments, and Chenle's learned that his best friend has been observing him. He shakes his head, putting the half eaten piece back to the box, turning his whole body to the younger.

"Will it be clingy for me to check up on Sungchan right now? Is that bad?"

Jisung's eyes comically widens as he leans backward to take a good look at his friend. "Are you trying to talk to me about your relationship?" 

One thing Jisung is, is that he's a little shit. Sometimes a much bigger shit, like now. Chenle has to roll his eyes in annoyance. But he gets him, they never had to talk about these kinds of things since they never had one in the first place. 

"Oh, come on, Ji." He slaps the other's arm which made him groan, faking his pain. "I don't have anyone to talk to about this but you! Don't be an ass. Answer the question." 

Jisung goes back to sit upright beside him before responding. "Just do it, ya know. You're together, you like him, you care about him." He stops talking to shrug, looking at Chenle desperately in the eyes. "I don't really know what advice to give, Le. I'm actually sorry, I really am. Wow, relationships are so hard?"

Chenle laughs freely, because he can agree. Except for the part where Jisung said he and Sungchan are together. Technically, they aren't _officially_ together which is another problem he has to address. 

The truth is, he isn't scared of officially being...boyfriends with Sungchan. Still, it's new. He couldn't even utter the word without turning into a tomato. How is he going to deal with the real thing once it's here. 

Okay, maybe he's a bit scared now that he thinks of it. He might need to talk to Sungchan about this as it's turning into a much bigger deal than planned. 

  
  


"Yeah, it is hard." 

  
  


-

  
  
  


"Why is he here?"

Truth be told, he's not in a good mood to deal with intruders so early in the morning. It's almost lunch time, but still counts. The last class was filled with boring lectures that Chenle was half awake for. Now, this. There's nothing wrong with him in general, but knowing he's here unannounced means trouble. 

"You said you wanted relationship advice?" Jisung asks for formality, but he knows his best friend would rather cut to the chase. "He's the only one who's been with someone longer than all of us." 

"Okay, first of all," The pink head finally speaks. It's like the time in the bbq restaurant again. "I am not a he— I mean, I am, but I am not _just_ a he—"

"Then what are you, Jaemin ssi, please do tell." Chenle groans, dropping his bag on his desk, plopping himself onto his bed. 

"I am here to help, Lele. I wanna teach you how to be the boyfriend you've always wanted to be."

"Again, no boyfriend." 

Jisung and Jaemin both rolled their eyes. 

"You know what I'm talking about,"Jaemin jumps to sit on the edge of Chenle's bed, making both of them bounce a little. "but first, lunch?" 

  
  
  
  


It's less of an intervention and more of a hangout. Chenle has noticed Jaemin isn't really teaching him anything, just here to listen to all the things he has to say about the quote-unquote relationship with Sungchan. God, they're making this such a big deal. Which in reality, it is; but from the way Chenle sees it, the whole thing could turn out fine without three tubs of ice cream, a romantic comedy film playing as a background noise rather than anything. He decided that Jaemin is really dramatic, and also he missed his two friends a lot.

Apart from the amount of sugar he shouldn't have consumed, he's received encouragement from Jaemin and, occasionally, Jisung. 

He's told his worries of being clingy and not enough clinginess for Sungchan. Jaemin had snorted at that, telling him there's no such thing. If he wants to show affection, he should. He's told them the taller is quite understanding that they're still new to the whole thing.

"Even better!" Jaemin clapped at that, "He seems nice! I wanna meet soft, tall boy soon. Say yes already, Lele. No pressure, but I think you want it, too." 

  
  


-

Sometimes it doesn't even feel like he went to college to develop his vocal skills. Sometimes he feels that it's unnecessary to learn about what's being taught in the classroom, and just sing. 

That is, well, maybe too high school musical of him, but is it just Chenle or World Literature is actually boring? Is he not just interested? He is, in fact, not interested. But he has to take it as freshmen subjects include mostly gened classes. A few months more before gets the good classes that actually associates with his major. 

Anyway, class, he has to pay attention. They have to make a five hundred word essay for this thing. 

"People would say the idea of universality is quite vague. But always remember," Their professor points his stick to them before it hits the board. "these works are categorised as universal because it exhibits something we could all relate to."

"Like, love." Chenle hears the girl behind him mumbles. She seems engrossed in the subject; he's heard she's a Performing Arts major, maybe that's why she likes the subject. 

"Love." Their professor says loudly, either stressing the word or to gain the attention of the now languid class. "We can all relate to it, right? Felix, you." He points to the blonde boy in front. Said boy jerks awake upon hearing his name. "You know love in English, but you also knew TWICE's What is Love? talks about love."

"Because it's in the title?" Felix answers, unsure. 

"That, too." The professor clears his throat, pointing his stick to Chenle. "Zhong, before you moved to Korea, you already know the word 爱." Chenle nods at this, still confused why their professor is suddenly talking about love. 

"Why am I saying this, you might be asking. I'm making you all realize how this simple word can connect us all. So, it doesn't matter that my first language is Korean, yours is English, and his is Chinese. These are the truth of the heart. This is what universality in literature wants us to perceive. We are connected by the knowledge; that we all love." 

  
  


A lightning bolt through the heart, that's what it is. That's what Chenle felt right after the professor tells the last bit of his explanation. They all love, they all love. Maybe that love is projected differently by everyone. Jaemin loves complimenting Mark, he makes sure to tell him how much he loves the shirt he's wearing, or the new shoes he's bought. On the other hand, Mark makes sure to tell Jaemin how proud he is of every little thing he does. There's Chenle with Jisung, and they might fight often but he gives the younger encouragement whenever he needs it.

What does he do to show his _love?_ for Sungchan? Come to think of it, Chenle has been somewhat protective over the said boy. When Sungchan was playing soccer with some seniors and they took advantage of their status to block the tall boy from scoring a goal, Chenle, even with the amount of strength from Felix and Jisung, walked towards the field to give those seniors a lesson. 

("This is just for fun, why are you all ganging up on Sungchan?"

"What makes you say that little bear?"

"Oh, you should know that this little bear can break your nose _and_ your knees if you ever try to do that to him again.")

And that one time Sungchan was close to crying because he couldn't memorize the lesson for a gened class, Chenle was there to help him figure them out one at a time. 

("Slowly, Sungchan. Read the first line three times." 

Sungchan mumbles the name of the historian and the date written beside it. Chenle continues to nod, eyes fixated on the other's contorted expression. "Okay, good. Now, do that for the next five lines. Remember, slowly, okay?" 

He pats Sungchan's back after getting a chuckle from the taller.) 

  
  


Is that his...love language? This isn't really the lesson World Lit wants to tell them, but he's realized one thing. 

-

  
  


Chenle has decided; therefore, Chenle will do. And what he's supposed to do is currently sitting outside the window, maybe he can grab later when he has the courage to. Right now, he's perfectly content with his spot on Sungchan's bed as the two of them are having their usually long cuddle session. It's always after a tough week, and that's pretty common in college. Although, it has been a while since the last cuddle session took place, because Sungchan had to be alone and finish all his pending projects. Now that it's partially done, they can do this again. 

  
  


"Is this okay?" Chenle finally speaks, voice muffled by Sungchan's shirt. He buries his head closer to the other's chest, shyness seeping in. 

"What do you mean? We've done this a bunch of times already." Sungchan chuckles, absentmindedly combing Chenle's hair. It's a cute habit of his. 

"No, I mean," By now, Chenle has his head looking up at the taller boy. "I mean, this? Us? We're still not official?" 

"You said you needed time."

"And you're letting me? Take my time? It's been like, what, two months?" Chenle squeaks, eyes staring at Sungchan in confusion. 

But the other just laughed, kissing Chenle's forehead — his favorite spot to plant a kiss on — before replying, "Yeah, I don't want to rush you. C'mon, Lele, we've discussed this so many times," Sungchan couldn't help but chuckle at the way Chenle instinctively pouts. "it doesn't matter how long it takes. I get that we're both adjusting to this, hm?" 

"What if I want it now?"

Sungchan blinks rapidly, "Want what now?" 

"To be your boyfriend. Officially your boyfriend."

Chenle would love to tell everyone, he would but he wants to keep it to himself for now. The way he much, much adores how Sungchan smiles so wide his eyes disappeared. How he hides his face above Chenle's hair the moment he sees the genuinity in his eyes upon uttering those words. How it made Chenle embrace the taller a little tighter. How it made him happy that Sungchan gave him the response he wanted to get from him when he finally admits. Finally admits that he wants to officially be Sungchan's boyfriend. 

"You mean it?" He heard Sungchan mutter above him. 

Chenle hums, lifting a hand to hold Sungchan's face so he could see him eye to eye. "Of course. I know I wanna be in a relationship with you." 

"Really?" Sungchan isn't sure what else to say as he's trying his best not to smile so wide right now. 

"Really," Chenle sighs, contented, bumping his forehead onto Sungchan's shoulder. "I was worried, you know. I keep thinking what if it won't work out once it's official. But why would I worry over something that hasn't happened..." Chenle looks up to see the other have his eyebrows pinched in worry. He smoothen it with his thumb, and smiles. 

"We don't have to think about that now, Le." Sungchan turns to grab the hand on his face, interlocks its fingers with his. "Right now, we should just think about being happy."

"Right."

"So, can I get a kiss now?" 

Chenle snorts, taking away his hand from Sungchan's hold to smack his boyfriend's chest. "You kiss my forehead all the time, dumdum."

"No, I mean, on the lips." Sungchan laughs sheepishly when Chenle looks up at him.

"Maybe take me out on a date first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit overdue but i was waiting for ep 3,,, it didnt fail me :""")  
> ++ i would like to thank everyone for their nice and wonderful commentsㅠㅠ!! ♡♡♡


	4. act 4: read my lips: you're in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss kiss fall in love, and don't underestimate jung sungchan for he is a thinker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna go and warn you that this chapter contains mentions of food...not sponsored tho but if anyone wants to hmu 😔🙏  
> and the writing style is a bit different from the rest bc im introducing sungchan's character, etc. so i wanted to get a good feel on it. it's not limited to lele's anymore...kinda...  
> i talk too much, anyways  
> enjoy!!!

Sungchan leans back on the chair after flipping on another page. The couple are situated just right across the non-fiction section inside the library. Chenle messaged him yesterday if Sungchan could join him while he reviews for his class. The class happens to be History, more importantly, Korean History. It's not like Chenle can't do it himself, but he sometimes confuses the names from his own native History. And maybe he just wants Sungchan by his side.

Okay, he just wants Sungchan by his side. It's been a week since the talk back at Sungchan's dorm. They're finally official, but things stayed the same. By things, he meant the busy schedule college entails for them. They don't get to spend time as usual, so Chenle thought a study session in the library is the easiest way to go. 

"You helped me with my history one time," Sungchan starts doodling on Chenle's notes, making the smaller smile fondly. "why would you want me to teach you this?" He points at an open book in front of them. 

"Because you're Korean." Chenle tries to save himself. He said it so nonchalantly that Sungchan scoffed and actually believed it. "Why can't we have the same class." He continues.

Sungchan hums, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I think from what I can remember, you don't want anything to do with me." 

"Well, that was months ago. I've accepted that I like you now." Chenle once again dug a deeper hole for him to crawl into. 

Leaning in, Sungchan gives a proud smile, "And who's fault it is that you're struggling?" He goes to sit up when he sees Chenle blinking, speechless. 

The younger averts his eyes from his boyfriend to the book in front, coughing embarrassingly as he did so. "Anyway," Chenle mumbles, copying a line from the page, still avoiding Sungchan's eyes. "What about our date? When would you want it to be?"

"Hm," Sungchan hums. 

It takes a minute or two before Chenle realizes Sungchan hasn't completed his thought. His eyebrows pinched as he looked beside him. 

"What?"

"Huh?" The taller snaps out of a trance and stares back at him. "Oh, the date. Yeah, uh, can we do it November 11th?" 

Chenle scans his boyfriend's expression before nodding, "Yeah, sure. Is there something wrong though?" 

"None," Sungchan says, voice higher than normal. Upon noticing this, and the questioning look of the other, he clears his throat. "None. Nothing. I was just wondering if it's okay with you." 

Chenle hums this time, tilting his head a bit as he goes back to writing. That's a new expression on Sungchan's face. He's kind of nervous, and scared, with a hint of embarrassment. It served confusion to him in return. A question of what's so weird about going on a date on November 11th appeared on his mind. He shakes the thought away, promising himself not to question every bit of action Sungchan does. He can't overthink now. 

"Are you sure?" 

Chenle smiles back, patting Sungchan's thigh to assure him that if anything's wrong, he can tell him. 

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry." Sungchan chuckles, giving a chaste kiss on the smaller's cheeks. He giggles at the sudden gesture. 

They continue working on Chenle's lesson; they need to since he has a quiz on it the next day. The atmosphere became brighter, with more smiles and playing around. Sungchan humming delightfully whenever Chenle would tell him his own explanation of the chapter he just read. Chenle laughs whenever Sungchan mumbles the names wrong, "Some of them are written in Chinese." He excuses. 

One particularly loud laughter later, when Sungchan was reenacting a scene he's watched from a historical drama, a nearby table tried shushing them. Sungchan ducks down to put his face on his boyfriend's shoulder to avoid laughing louder. 

Chenle then sneaks a glance at the table, realizing it's Jisung and his study buddies. He glared at him, while the younger was trying to hide his laughter as well. 

-

The greatest thing about having friends older than you is that they treat you to food even when you don't ask. And it's exactly why he's thankful he has friends like Donghyuck and Jaemin. Not like they're much older, but they consider themselves as older than Chenle and Jisung, even by mere months. A shame that Huang Renjun isn't here again, though he did promise to join them for Chenle's birthday celebration. 

Today, they're being treated to chicken. Jisung appeared out of nowhere when he heard Chenle speaking to Donghyuck last night. Thus, the four of them are here now. 

Catching up has been trouble, because they rarely meet. Being in different parts of Seoul with different universities and workloads, it's difficult communicating with each other. Food brings them closer, so that's nice. 

They were in the process of pushing Donghyuck to get a boyfriend when the discussion diverts to Chenle. Jaemin was happily munching on his cheese dipped chicken when Donghyuck asked, "What about that boyfriend of yours? Has he taken you on a date yet." 

Chenle shrugs, nibbling on the chicken wings he's currently holding. "Not yet but," A smile suddenly appeared on his lips, "It was cute — we were talking about it, and he got all embarrassed when he asked if November 11 was fine by me. I was like, yeah? Why not? A date is a date." He chuckles to himself, remembering the look on his boyfriend's face. Not noticing Jaemin is already choking beside Donghyuck. 

"Are you okay?" He hears Jisung mutter beside him with pure worry. Jaemin waves a hand in front of him while the other one grabs the glass of water. 

"Chenle, do you realize what that means?" Jaemin finally speaks. As per usual, Chenle has no idea what Jaemin is implying. 

"No?"

"November 11 is Pepero day." Donghyuck helps, but Chenle is still helpless. Yeah, and? 

"So Sungchan likes Pepero?" Chenle tries to sum it up, but the face palming of his best friend beside him says that's not close to a good summary at all. 

"Or," Jaemin flails his hand in random directions, "I don't know, maybe he wants to kiss you?!"

That doesn't make any sense. 

"You've been in Korea for so long, Chenle. I'm sure you know what Pepero Day is." Donghyuck continues for Jaemin again.

"Yeah, I know they give others pepero, and there's a lot of discounted deals." 

Jisung groans, "No," neglecting the half-eaten chicken on his plate. "Chenle listen to me, because you're stupid."

"How dare--"

"No, shut up. Listen to me," Jisung tells him sternly. "He wants to give you your first kiss on Pepero day."

"He wants it to be cute." Donghyuck mumbles.

"And sweet." Jaemin squeals. "Oh my, this Sungchan boy is little me isn't he?"

Chenle stops his inner turmoil to scowl at the older, "No way, Na Jaemin. Besides, he's taller than you." 

Jaemin scoffs, but this time they completely drop the discussion, because Chenle is helpless and hopeless at the moment. Everyone in the table except him thinks he should learn things first hand to understand. It's his first relationship anyway; he's experienced a lot of first for the past months, and he'll continue to find one after the other.

They should let him discover things on his own, Jaemin thinks this Sungchan is a good person. Chenle is safe with him, and they can trust him to teach their friend a few things as their relationship progresses.

So they start bombarding Donghyuck again with complaints on why he still doesn't have a boyfriend. 

-

Chenle takes Sungchan to his favorite Hot Pot restaurant near the university. He made sure to look for one as soon as he knew where he's going for college. Hot Pot is one of the few things that reminds him of home. While they can't travel to Shanghai at the moment, Chenle wants Sungchan to at least experience the taste of his hometown. God, he likes this boy that much, huh? 

They sat across each other on the table while Chenle explained the various plates on the table. He smiles fondly at every amused hum Sungchan makes. The other has said he's wanted to try Chinese cuisines for a while, but he doesn't know a good restaurant to order from.

"Well, you have a Chinese boyfriend now, aren't you lucky Sungchan ssi?"

"Mmm, so lucky." Sungchan unconsciously answers while dipping the beef onto the spicy soup. 

Chenle flushed at the sudden confession but refused to dwell more into it. He grabs a pair of chopsticks and proceeds to eat. 

It didn't feel like a formal date, and Chenle thinks that's the great thing about it. It felt comfortable enough for the two of them to joke around as well as profess their adoration for each other even in the tiniest way; like giving the other a meat after it cooks, or wiping the splash of soup on their knuckles. 

Sungchan is great company, and it won't take long for him to feel another confusing feeling on his stomach. Right now, he just wants to absorb this moment. 

  
  


Finishing the last bite of sausage, Chenle extends a hand with tissue to wipe his boyfriend's lips. "Thanks." Sungchan smiles, eyes twinkling under the restaurant lighting.

"No worries. What about dessert?" 

There were no other plans aside from Sungchan asking Chenle to pick the place to eat for their date. No other places to go before or after the said dinner. It's just them and Chenle's favorite food. They didn't think about where to grab dessert. 

Sungchan, for one, thinks they should just grab ice cream on a nearby Baskin Robbins. But there were so many university students at night, it's like another go-to shop when the cafés are near full. They scratch that idea as they continue to walk. It might help them digest all the food they've eaten. Chenle continues to swing their cold hands as they walk. 

The smaller hops a bit, Sungchan smiles at the cute action, squeezing his boyfriend's hand as a reaction. He shakes his head when Chenle feels the pressure and turns to question him, but Sungchan just smiles, bumping their shoulders together.

They ended up walking on a deserted part of the area. Only a lone convenience store, and family houses are stationed. There's a dog roaming around across the road from theirs and Chenle gives it a little wave. 

"I guess our only option is the convenience store." Chenle loosen his grip on Sungchan's hand. He gestures his hands to the glass doors, "After you." 

Sungchan laughs, ruffling Chenle's hair as he passes by him. The other laughs as well, jumping to the stairs to catch up with the taller. 

The two separated from one aisle to the other. The cashier pays them no mind, continuing typing on her phone. Sungchan goes to a corner where the cold drinks are stacked. Chenle, on the other hand, preferred to go to the snacks section. 

He scans the rack of biscuits and bread, until he comes across it. 

Chenle looks up to find his boyfriend, sighing when he sees his back turned from him. He grabs the chocolate flavored pepero, a sign that says _30% off!_ on the side of the row. Another deal was stuck on a featured shelf just in front of it: _Buy One Cookies and Cream flavored Pepero and Get One Strawberry flavored Pepero for free!_

Surely, Lotte is selling enough Pepero a day, so why do they have to give so many discounts and deals on November 11? Chenle frowns, grabbing two Cookies and Cream and two Strawberry flavored Pepero boxes, as well as two Chocolate ones. 

  
  


"You good to go?" Chenle calls Sungchan from the counter. The taller closes the fridge, a hand holding two peach mogu mogu. 

"Yeah." 

  
  


-

  
  


The convenience store offers nowhere to sit, so they settled outside. Beside the three flights of stairs is a concrete extension, just enough for them to sit down. Their backs are resting on the cold glass window.

While the November air is cold, it's not something they mind though. "I like autumn. I like winter, too." Sungchan mentions when they're finally settled on their sitting positions. 

"I was born in winter." Chenle mumbles, unsealing the bag of snacks they just bought.

"Makes me like winter even more." 

"Will you ever stop flirting, Jung Sungchan?"

"Never."

Sungchan's eyes glittered when Chenle mentioned he's bought a few packs of pepero for them. The taller tells him that he likes every flavor, and thanks his boyfriend profusely for buying it. He's excited, Chenle notices. Sungchan looks like a child going to an amusement park for the first time whenever he takes a bite of the sweet snack. 

Chenle finds himself smiling again. He can't seem to control it these days. The taller loves patting and ruffling his hair as he argues that he can reach the top of his boyfriend's head easily. But Chenle likes giving Sungchan what he wants. It's like spoiling him, the way he wants to spoil his nephew once he gets older. 

Looking at Sungchan as the taller enjoyably finishes a stick and munches another from the pack, Chenle forgets the cold as the warmth starts spreading through his chest. 

On a particular day like this, he would rather be playing a game with Jisung or Donghyuck over the computer. Special, romantic days like this don't flatter him. It's just another day for capitalists to make money out of romance, which made him forget there's Pepero Day in the first place. 

It is special, but not for him. Until Sungchan came and stated, "I also like Pepero Day." Maybe, it won't be too hard for Chenle to like the infamous 11.11 as well.

He stops staring at the stray dog across the convenience store to divert his vision to his boyfriend. He's been quiet, humming happily with a pepero stick in his mouth. And that gave Chenle an idea; Sungchan must've noticed the prolonged silence from his boyfriend. Munching a new piece from the pack, Sungchan glances at him.

His body has its own master, it seems. It moves on its own accord upon seeing the twinkle in his boyfriend's eyes on him. Chenle abruptly leans in to take the other end of the stick to his mouth; he chews, chews, and chews, until there's only a millimeter left between their lips. 

Sungchan was silent the whole time, except for the little surprised noise he made when Chenle first leaned in. They stare at each other for some time. Cold November air, rustling their hairs, the door chime jiggling from its intensity. But they remain silent. They must look like idiots, though Chenle doesn't mind. He's sure as hell Sungchan doesn't either.

Sungchan blinks, unmoving, and Chenle snatches the last bit of the snack.

Their lips touched. 

It was a mere peck, but Chenle closed the distance more before sitting back. The pepero was too sweet, he noticed now that Sungchan took the Cookies and Cream one. He scowls at the sweetness on his tongue. But the kiss,

"Did that just happen?" He hears Sungchan whisper. Looking up at the taller, Chenle sees the reddening ears, much like his nose. He gives himself a successful smile. 

"Do you wanna do it again?"

Sungchan, without warning, grabs the back of Chenle's head, pulling him towards his face. Their lips met once again; this time, with more hunger. Like their lips are sweeter than any dessert they could've eaten. Sungchan takes the lead, but not for long. Chenle didn't let him. 

For this is the first time Chenle has done this, and quite possibly for Sungchan, too. There's a lot of clinking and clanking, but it was overall amazing. Chenle likes biting and nibbling, he finds out about this when he pulls back and sees his boyfriend's lower lip painted in blotches of angry red. 

-

They ended up in Sungchan's dorm, a box of Chocolate and Strawberry Pepero packs still on Sungchan's coat pockets. Chenle wouldn't stop clinging on the taller's arm even as they opened the door. 

"Where's Taeyong hyung?" Chenle breathes on Sungchan's mouth. The taller sits them down on his bed after locking the door. 

"Camping," He replies, breathless. "with seniors." He pulls Chenle on his lap as he continues. 

"In winter?" The smaller respond in amusement, but Sungchan only lightly shrugs before pulling Chenle for a kiss again. 

"Who cares." Sungchan whispers between their lips. He gives a peck on the other's mouth, "they can do whatever they want."

With that, Chenle thinks is the end of the conversation, they continue to invade each other's spaces. He sits on Sungchan's lap, clothed chests touching, as he starts biting the taller's lips once again. 

The atmosphere inside the room becomes heated, and the sounds coming from them are desperate and hungry. They had to stop once to breathe; it was only a second when Chenle dived in again. 

Sungchan pulls him away a little, attaching his lips to the smaller's jaw. Chenle has to clench his teeth to prevent the noise he's about to make. 

  
  
  
  
  


Chenle bids good night to his boyfriend before entering his dorm building. He can't stay with him tonight as they both have classes the next day. Sungchan gives him a tight smile, lips tainted with red, visible courtesy of the light from the lobby. He waves again before entering the elevator. 

When he gets back to his room, Jisung just got out of their shared bathroom. Parts of his hair were wet, and Chenle guessed he was just washing his face. 

"Hey," Chenle greets casually, throwing his coat to the chair beside him. 

Jisung mumbles a greeting from the towel on his face. He looks up after a couple more dab, "How was--" The younger gives him a disgusted look instead of completing his question.

"How was what? The date?"

Jisung groans, throwing the towel on the basket. "No, how was the makeout session. Geez, Chenle, look at your neck." Jisung shivers without looking back at Chenle. 

The other stares at his best friend, perplexed, wincing when he touched a part of his neck. Chenle looks for a mirror and sees what the younger meant. 

This would take a few dabs of concealer to hide. 

-

Kissing has become a habit, it's a bit neck-straining since he has to be on his tippy toes if Sungchan can't lift him for support. So, they do it at times when it's convenient. When his friends found out about the date, and the kiss thanks to Jisung's complaints, the rest of them started asking if Chenle's serious about this relationship.

"I am, definitely, serious." Right now, he's on a video call with Donghyuck, as Jeno runs around in the back. Jisung is sitting on his bed, scrolling through his phone; he comments sometimes, but mostly just there to listen. 

"Well, why don't you invite him to join us for your birthday celebration?" Donghyuck pushes, his voice going to the dangerous glint Chenle knows so well. He uses that whenever he demands something, and he knows they can't resist. Donghyuck should never be an enemy, as one said. 

He was getting there. Admittedly, he wants to celebrate his birthday with his friends and Sungchan separately. Chenle isn't sure if it's alright to start bringing his boyfriend to meet with his friends. And it's not as though he doesn't trust him or them, it's just awkward to know that it's not only Renjun and Jaemin who are bringing their boyfriends. It's Chenle, and his boyfriend isn't in their friend group (which is nice, because he won't want to date any of his friends anyway). 

The sound of Jeno's frustrated groan snaps him out of his stupor. He squints his eyes in an attempt to locate his friend from the other line. 

"What is he doing over there?"

Donghyuck hums questioningly and looks behind him, "Oh, he can't find his calculator. He almost cried this morning." He snickers before looking at Chenle on the screen. 

"You haven't answered my question." Donghyuck continues to demand, eyes focused on him from the other line. Chenle sighs, looking over to Jisung. He finds his best friend eyeing him with an eyebrow raised his way. 

He sighs again, "Alright, I'll ask him."

Donghyuck cheers, turning around to shout at Jeno to stop looking for his damned calculator. But the other just shouts back complaining that he needs to finish an exam by tonight. He sees his friend stomp his foot, screaming that Chenle will ask his boyfriend to join them on his birthday. 

He knows he's the loudest one in their friend group, but Jeno and Donghyuck are louder combined. He doesn't know how their neighbors put up with it when they argue. Chenle thinks he's fortunate to be having Jisung as his roommate, because they don't try and bust each other's eardrums for fun. 

They talk some more, about school, about the upcoming holidays, a few more catching up before Chenle announced it's time to go. He has a couple of papers to submit, and the sun has already set. Donghyuck didn't fail to remind him about asking Sungchan. 

  
  


**you:**

_my friends insist that you join us for my birthday celebration_

**sungchanie♡:**

_you dont sound happy..._

**you:**

_i dont wanna force you :(_

_we were supposed to watch movies when i get back_

**sungchanie♡:**

_we can still do that!!_

_i want to meet your friends >< _

**you:**

_you're cute but good luck hanging out with them_

**sungchanie♡:**

_should i be scared?_

**you:**

_yes_

**sungchanie♡:**

_uwu alright_

_i'll go!!! ^3^_

  
  


-

The arcade isn't occupied with lots of people, even though it's a Sunday. That's a good thing, since there are currently nine of them inside the place. It would look better if only a few people were to crowd it, they want to enjoy the games as much as they can. 

Jaemin cheers when Yukhei handed their individual tokens after paying for it on the counter. Chenle's treating them, so there's no worry on how much they have to spend. 

He counters again that they're only friends with him because of his money. But Mark goes on a laughter fit, "Then why do you ask me to buy you food?" He continues to laugh, as well as the rest of them. 

Sungchan holds his hand as if he's a lost puppy around an unfamiliar space. He's tall, taller than Chenle, so hiding behind his boyfriend won't do much. They look cute, Renjun tells them. His boyfriend thanks him with a sincere smile while Chenle looks behind him to give Sungchan the same smile. 

As Jisung and Mark run across to the racing game, Jeno and Yukhei find an arm wrestling machine that they can play with. Chenle follows them with his boyfriend tailing behind him. 

"This is easy, dude." Yukhei chuckles, preparing himself for the first round. Sure enough, he wins without much effort. 

Jeno asks the older if they can arm wrestle to see who's stronger. The taller of the two smiles teasingly, propping his elbow on the table, the other follows. It's neck on neck in the first few seconds, but they can see that Yukhei is on the winning end. 

Donghyuck walks over just when Yukhei was beating Jeno. The other was laughing, patting Renjun's arm to say that their friend is no match for his boyfriend. Renjun nods, "I can't even beat him." 

"That's because you're weak, Injun." Donghyuck comments, earning a glare from his friend. "Don't even try, man." 

Just then, they hear Yukhei shout in surprise when Jeno gets the upper hand. The four spectators stare at the match carefully, the struggle to win evident in the two opponent's faces. But Yukhei still won in the end. 

"Almost got me there, Jen." Yukhei laughs, high-fiving Jeno with his other hand. 

Jeno continues to pant, and notices Sungchan behind Chenle. "Sungchan-ah, you wanna go for one round?" 

"Uh," Sungchan utters, dumbly. 

Chenle is quick to answer for him. "Jeno, no."

"Why not? It's just one game!" Jeno eyes him, and Chenle knows that his friend is anything but giving. He's competitive; his motivation comes from an opponent's loss. Which is why he knows Sungchan can't play with his friend. 

"I mean," Sungchan mumbles behind him. "Why not?"   
  


Chenle bites his bottom lip as his boyfriend crouches down to level with the table in front. Jeno prepares himself as well, eyeing Sungchan across him while they tangle their hands to each other. 

"Ready," Yukhei steadies their arms on the table. By now, all of their friends are circling the space. Mark and Jisung had neglected the racing in exchange to watch the match. 

The three — Jaemin, Renjun, and Donghyuck — seem to be betting who's going to win. Chenle hears Jaemin saying it would be fun if it's Sungchan. The other two whispers that it can't be, since Donghyuck has mentioned Jeno's working out lately. 

"Go." 

Chenle watches closely, but the match ends as quickly as he blinks. He hears a collective gasp from beside him. It's from Jisung and Mark, their eyes as wide as their opened mouths. Looking back at the match, Chenle notices Sungchan looking at him with a proud smile. 

"What just happened?" They hear Renjun shout in confusion. 

If he's to answer, there's no way he'll have a coherent thought on what really happened. It's not like Sungchan is weak. But his strength is more on his thighs, from what he's seen. He's never flaunted about working out or anything related to it. So, really, he is just as confused. 

Though he smiles proudly when Sungchan looks at him. He gives his boyfriend a thumbs up before Yukhei grabs their attention again. 

"Jeno, what happened man." He huffs, taking Jeno's previous place before the boy finishes saying _I don't know_. "Show me what you got, Sungchan-ah." 

Everybody knows Yukhei is much more competitive than Jeno. And everyone knows he is stronger. Chenle gnaws his lower lip in worry that his boyfriend might get seriously hurt if Renjun's boyfriend won't go easy on him. 

"Start." Jeno shouts, and the match continues. 

Their faces are contorted with difficulty, and it's making Chenle's head tilt a bit. Yukhei is struggling. That isn't supposed to happen. He can even beat Donghyuck's older brother. And he's a personal trainer. 

"Sungchan is amazing." He hears Mark whisper next to him. Chenle couldn't help the smile forming on his lips. 

Soon enough, Yukhei gives up fighting for strength. Sungchan wins again, this time, he runs to Chenle to high five him. The smaller beams proudly, eyes disappearing, looking like an excited cat. 

"You won!?" Chenle tried to sound skeptical but Sungchan hums, cupping his boyfriend's cheeks and squishing it. 

"What? I'm offended you didn't think I'd win." Sungchan pouts, later laughing from his action. He leaned down to Chenle's ears, "I did research on arm wrestling." 

Chenle giggles at the thought of his boyfriend googling how to win an arm wrestling match out of curiosity. He hears a throat clearing from behind, and notices that the rest are looking at them warmly. Yukhei was trying to hide his smile, but failing. The same look etched on Mark and Renjun. 

  
  


They continue with the arcade games. Jaemin calls him to play on the dance machine. They all know half of them have no intention of dancing, unlike Jisung. Most of them have low stamina for that matter. Though Jaemin still chose the hard mode. 

In the end, the two lost. Sungchan and Mark had to grab onto their boyfriends as they drank a bottle of refreshments. Donghyuck suggests the shooting game from the other side, and they take turns. 

While the rest have their fun, Chenle looks around to see Sungchan laughing with Jisung and Donghyuck beside the claw machine. 

"You have to sh- wiggle it a bit." Sungchan helps, and Jisung asks him to demonstrate. "Like this." His eyebrows are pinched in concentration. 

"Grab the grey kitten, Sungchan-ah." Donghyuck cheers on his left. The taller nods, aiming for the grey kitten plushie. 

The claw jiggles, but didn't let go of the grey kitten until it was dumped into the hole. Chenle grins when his two friends begin complimenting Sungchan's strategy. 

He goes back to watching Mark and Yukhei whack a mole just as Renjun whines, "Let's play another game," next to his boyfriend. 

-

They have earned enough tickets to get their desired prizes. They finished playing the punching machine, which Chenle admirably won for them. The racing game seems to be the crowd favorite. Probably because Jaemin insisted he wants to sit behind Mark, so Renjun follows when it's Yukhei's turn. Donghyuck sat behind Jisung while he was trying not to be in last place.

Jeno was busy talking to Sungchan to notice any of it, and Chenle is glad his boyfriend is warming up to his friends after the arm wrestling match. 

There are three rows of basketball machines, everyone knows it's Chenle when it comes to basketball games. Before majoring in vocals, he'd thought of becoming a basketball player first.

"Oho, Chenle's playing against you?" Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows at the rest. 

"Yeah, but we know I'll still win." Chenle says, cheekily. He hears Renjun from the machine next to him scoff. 

True to his words, Chenle begins one upping everyone. He's fast at tossing the balls in the hoops, but he never missed no matter how quick his throw is. Renjun missed a few balls from his peripheral vision, making him smirk. 

"You're good." He hears Sungchan compliment him from where's leaning on the wall. He remembers that his boyfriend hasn't seen him play. While he's been on Sungchan's soccer matches, Chenle was more cooped up in the auditorium to show Sungchan his basketball skills.

"You're dating the next Stephen Curry, Sungchan-ah." Yukhei bumps their shoulders together. " _You really like him, Lele?_ " He asks Chenle in Chinese. 

" _Of course I do._ " Chenle answers, tossing another ball and getting another point. He cheers quietly.

 _"I see it. When you looked at him when he won the arm wrestling to Yukhei."_ Renjun joins the conversation in their native language as well. The couple continues to tease him in Chinese even as the game comes to an end. 

" _You like him so much. It's obvious._ " Yukhei snickers, putting an arm around Renjun's shoulders. 

" _Yes, I do. Can we stop saying it?_ " Chenle groans. He's relieved Sungchan can't understand any of this or he'll join in the fun of teasing him. 

  
  
  


The group finds themselves lining up to the counter to grab their prizes. Sungchan gives his tickets to Chenle, tells him to get whatever he wants since it's his birthday. 

Donghyuck shouts from the other side, "Jisung get me the bear plushie!" 

"Get it yourself! You have enough tickets." Jisung glares at him, walking over to ask for the board game set behind the staff. 

Chenle sees Jeno fiddling with the sun keychain hanging on the counter, he stares at his friend for a moment but keeps his mouth shut. He hears Jaemin call him, so he automatically goes to the other instead. 

  
  


"The ramen place as always?" Jaemin asks once he's within earshot. Chenle hums. "Okay, but I'm not here to talk about that." 

This time, Jaemin earns a squint of eyes from his friend. He knows he won't want to talk boringly about food menus. If anything, Jaemin would eat whatever they prepare for him. 

"What do you want?" 

"I just want to tell you how in love you are with your big baby of a boyfriend." Jaemin singsong, swaying his body left to right for emphasis. 

Honestly, he's been trying to avoid the thought since their first date. He knows he likes Sungchan, that's why he agreed to officially be together in the first place. Because he's sure that his feelings are true. But the love part, the _in love_ part is still hard to swallow. 

Being in love, like everything else, is a first. He's never been in love with another person before. The difference with loving his friends and family, and being in love with his boyfriend is far more complicated. It's the confusing mushy feeling he's felt since the time at the Hot Pot restaurant.

"Yeah," Chenle sighs, defeatedly. Admitting to falling madly in love with one boy. "I am in love with him." 

He hears a surprised hum from the older, making him look up from where's staring. "What?"

"I, well. I was just joking..." Jaemin looks at him with wide eyes. "So, you really love him now, huh?" His friend gives his shoulder a pat. "I'm happy for my baby Lele." 

  
  


-

  
  


After the arcade, they plan on eating at the usual ramen shop they go to. They wait outside the arcade as Jeno helps Mark fill the tank of his car. Walking to the ramen shop from the arcade requires more stamina, good thing Mark brought his car this time. 

As they wait, Chenle notices the sun keychain Jeno was fiddling back at the counter hanging on Donghyuck's wallet. He squints, about to ask his friend but was stopped when Sungchan whispers in his ears:

"You know, I think the Mandarin class is really helpful." 

Chenle snaps his head towards Sungchan's direction, sees his boyfriend grinning at him. 

"So you heard?"

"Everything." 

-

The ramen shop they usually go to isn't one of the more famous ones. They like it because it's homey. The owner loves them so they give them extra side dishes whenever they ask. Their noodles are handmade which makes it even more filling. Chenle likes the beef ramen particularly since they serve extra meat. 

"He never gives it up for anyone though." Jisung warns Sungchan once they take their order. His boyfriend mumbles a silent _oh_ , choosing to play a game on his phone while waiting for their food. 

It's Sungchan's first time going here since it's away from the campus. They don't have enough time to settle in a shop far away. He's glad he's able to bring him here with his friends. 

When their orders arrived, Sungchan thanked the server. In return, Chenle received a remark about how lucky he is to have a kind boyfriend. Yukhei and Mark began whining to the server that they're also very kind and respectful. The whole table laughs along as the two oldest continue to list down the good things they've done when they eat at this place.

They dig into their food, more slurping than talking. He hears Sungchan's delighted hum as he takes his first bite of the curry ramen he ordered. 

"I like curry ramen, I promise to try it at every ramen shop I go to." He says when Chenle tells him he's eating it quite well. 

"Here, try this." Chenle swirls the noodles in his ramen, grabbing a spoon to top it with a piece of beef and pushing it carefully to Sungchan's mouth. "It's really tasty." He smiles when his boyfriend opens his mouth. 

"Oh," Sungchan exclaims, cheeks puffed with the amount of food in his mouth. "The broth..." 

"Right?" Chenle squeals, eyes disappearing once again, the dimples on his cheeks acting like whiskers. 

"Excuse me." Donghyuck breathes out. Chenle and Sungchan turn to him, blinking. They found that the others are doing the same. "Did you just-- gave Sungchan a piece of your food?" 

Oh, he gets it now. 

He totally understands why his friends are looking at him as if he grew three new heads. Even Jisung doesn't experience the same treatment. He gives him the last slice of pizza, sure. He begrudgingly makes ramyeon for him when the younger demands it. But a food like beef ramen, which happens to be his favorite menu on the list. On their favorite shop. He knows it looks absurd to his friends that after years of eating here, this is the first time they've seen Chenle give away a piece of beef from his food. 

He laughs it off, taking another bite of his food even as Sungchan asks if he's alright giving him his food. Of course, it's just food. It's just his favorite food that he gave to the person he just admitted to Jaemin that he's in love with. 

Speaking of Jaemin, the other excuses himself to the restroom because Mark made a remark and he couldn't stop laughing. Now, he can't stop coughing from the intensity of his laughter. Chenle follows him without a word. 

The others caught Chenle standing up, which made Renjun move next to Sungchan. Chenle forgets that his friends can be so nosy sometimes, and Sungchan begins to be bombarded by questions about his relationship with their younger friend. 

-

  
  


Chenle entered the restroom just when Jaemin was washing his face. The older sees him and salutes from his crouching position. 

"I'm gonna tell Sungchan I love him." He utters without hesitation. Jaemin grabs a tissue from the dispenser. He waits for the other to clean his face, anxiously standing there for a reply.

Sometimes he wonders why he automatically goes to Jaemin for assurance. Out of all the people in their friend group, even Jisung, Jaemin is the person he would most likely come to for help. Renjun is a close second, but there's something about his motherly nagging that makes Chenle double guess everything he tells him. With Jaemin, he gives firm talks but lets Chenle answer his question on his own. He thinks it's why even when the older is annoyingly positive all the time, he's certain that he can trust him with his relationship doubts. 

"Well, damn you should." Is the only thing Jaemin had to say, walking past Chenle but not before patting his shoulder. 

  
  
  


They head back to the table only for Chenle to see Sungchan smiling awkwardly at them. He learns that day that he should never leave Sungchan alone with his friends. 

"He kissed you first?" Jeno asked in shock. "I thought that was a joke." 

"Okay, enough about snooping in our relationship. Go back to eating."

He shoos Renjun away from his seat and hears a collective groan from the rest, but they continue to eat anyway. 

"You okay?" He looks up to ask his boyfriend, concerned. 

Sungchan chuckles, petting Chenle's cheek, "Hm, yeah. Your friends are nice." 

-

When they all finished, Donghyuck suggested they head to his and Jeno's apartment to play some games. "It's still early," He argues, persuading Jisung into going with them. Jaemin turns down the offer because he has other plans with Mark. But the other couple, Renjun and Yukhei said they could play for a few hours, so why not.

"You guys?" Jeno turns to Chenle and Sungchan, but the taller glanced at Chenle for answers.

"Can't. We also have plans together." Shrugging, he held out his hand so Sungchan could take it. "We'll be going now." 

"Seriously?" Donghyuck shouts from across the street, where they're waiting for Mark to start the engine. "Love does weird things to a man." Chenle flushed upon hearing the word, he hoped Sungchan didn't notice. 

"Can't believe world renowned gamer, Zhong Chenle, refuses to play games with us!" Yukhei shouts from the opened window of the car. Chenle gives him a salute as Mark's car drives past them. 

  
  


"You sure you don't want to?" Sungchan wonders while they wait for the bus. 

Chenle squeezes his hand, "Very sure." 

-

They enter Chenle and Jisung's shared room, Sungchan immediately plops down on his boyfriend's bed. Chenle follows him, dropping himself down on Sungchan's body making the taller groan while laughing at his antics. 

"Happy Birthday, Lele." Sungchan whispers, cupping the smaller's face to give him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Thank you." Chenle smiles once they pull back. He thinks it's time. There's not much to lose. "I love you." He swallows back a nervous whine after letting the words out of his mouth. 

The hold on his face loosens, and he's afraid he said something wrong. But Sungchan grabs him by the waist, sitting them both up on the bed. Their bodies are still flushed, their faces an inch away. 

"I love you, too." Sungchan breathes out, waiting no time to attach his lips to Chenle's own. They smile during the kiss; they've done this a thousand times now, but they never get tired of the warmth it brings to their hearts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will jung sungchan and zhong chenle ever talk to each other?  
> place your bets :(


	5. act 5: you're not getting married!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sungchan pops 'a' question, and no, chenle's not getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sungchan nim thinks chenle is cute, chenle is his favorite member *mic drop*

Sungchan focuses on the opened document in his laptop. He's been trying to for the past hour. The paper is due tonight at midnight. It's another one of his report papers, one where they listen to a specific genre of music and write about their thoughts. The more he thinks about it, the more it's looking like a review not a report. Review or report, whatever. He's been cooped up in his chair for days trying to finish too many documents at once. 

How come the professors have to pile up the work two months before summer break instead of giving them on its right date. Sometimes Sungchan wonders why they always throw projects before finals, don't they have a proper schedule to follow? It'll be less of a hassle for them and for students. 

Groaning, Sungchan allows his eyes to close, a minute, then blinks it rapidly before turning to open his phone. He stares at his lockscreen, void of notifications since he had it on airplane mode. A small smile enters his face while caressing the screen with his thumb. 

He hasn't called Chenle all day; considering it's still three in the afternoon, his complaint is invalid. But they haven't been meeting in a while. It's just like the end of the first semester all over again. He gets that it's not a big deal, but can a guy miss his boyfriend? 

Sungchan's thoughts get interrupted by a loud sigh from the other end of the room. He looks up and diverts his eyes to his roommate, allowing himself an amused chuckle. 

Taeyong struggles to lift a box on top of the two others on the side of the shelf. He pushes it once more before going to another empty one beside his bed. 

"Why can't you just call Johnny hyung and ask for help?"

The older looks up from his now crouching position, peering underneath the bed for his stuff. He hums, going back to scavenging his items. "Johnny is also busy packing his stuff. I'll call him once I have to move out." 

Sungchan smiles, he stares at the now empty bed next to his. Taeyong has now packed his navy blue blanket with star patterns, together with the fluffy pillows he bought at the department store. He's lucky enough to get Taeyong as a roommate upon entering the university. The senior hasn't had a roommate ever since the other one changed college a year back. 

He might not know who that is, but he's happy they had Sungchan take his place. Taeyong happened to be a senior in his department which led the older to teach him about the basics. Thus, making Sungchan more knowledgeable than he should be for a freshman. It has its perks, rooming with a senior. 

It also has its cons, which is that they'll graduate sooner than him. Now that Taeyong is a few months away from moving out, he has to get used to the empty looking bed next to him. Unless they issued him another roommate this summer. Technically, Taeyong graduated last week, but he still has papers and credentials to worry about before moving out. He tells him he needs to stay here until it's been settled. 

"Hey, Chan-ah." Taeyong calls him, voice muffled as he has his head still underneath the bed. 

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you look for a new roommate while I'm here? So we can both see if they're up our standards." The older chuckles clapping his hands to get rid of the dust particles before sitting on his bed. 

"I guess," Sungchan shrugs, absentmindedly staring at the half-finished report in his laptop. He clicks the save button just in case. "I'll write a post on the community board." 

"Or," Taeyong begins again. Sungchan snaps his head to his direction and sees his roommate looking at him tentatively. "Maybe ask Chenle to room with you?"

-

It has been on his mind, believe it or not, more than the countless papers he has to finish by the end of the week. Asking his boyfriend to room with him isn't as easy as Taeyong thinks. Chenle has been rooming with his best friend since the beginning of freshman year. He thinks he'll want to for quite some time, maybe until the end of college. It's perfectly okay with him, Jisung is a good friend of his. His real worry consists of their new relationship, no other outside force, just the two of them. 

He's serious about this relationship, he knows Chenle loves him as much. But Sungchan doesn't wanna pry nor pressure Chenle's decision. Well, there will be no decision unless he tells his boyfriend what's going on. 

Sungchan knows he's thinking much into it. Who can blame him if this is his first real relationship? Sure, he's had a few dates here and there, but that's a topic to be discussed another time. On top of that, this is Chenle's first relationship. He doesn't want to mess things up. He is a sap, and so he wants to make this the best relationship for him. Doesn't matter if he's not the last. 

"You're thinking really loud." 

His thought bubble gets popped by his boyfriend's worried tone. They're seated on a bench at the park just beside the campus belt. Chenle called him to ask him out, literally out of his room, because it's a nice day. 

Such a nice day but his thoughts are so gloomy, this is not right. Most of the time he initiates the affection because Chenle is wary, but lately he becomes the one receiving affection from the smaller. So, he breathes out a laugh, closing his eyes after tilting his head up. 

"Sorry about that."

"What's up?" Chenle unconsciously caresses Sungchan's knuckles with his thumb. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, sorry again. I'm just really stressed about the projects. Plus, Taeyong hyung wants me to look for a new roommate before he leaves." There it is, he said it. Partially, but he doesn't want to give Chenle the full detail yet. One step at a time. 

"Can't find a promising candidate?" His boyfriend snorts, patting Sungchan's thigh to lighten the mood. The taller forces a breathy laugh, and he knows he can't get away with this one. God, why is he so nervous all the time?

"Ah, well, you see." 

Chenle must've felt the change in his demeanor, so he glances with pinched eyebrows. "Why? Sungchan,"

"Taeyong hyung told me to ask if you wanna room with me." He tells his boyfriend quicker than he'd thought. "I won't force you, of course. I just didn't know how to relay it to you, it's why I'm so worried." Scratching his head sheepishly, as he would whenever he's anxious. 

He then hears Chenle chuckles, "You can tell me anything, silly." The smaller takes his unoccupied hand to hold the one on Sungchan's hand, intertwining them with each other. "Let me think about it first okay?" 

Sungchan nods eagerly. "Yeah, yeah sure. It's okay whatever your decision is. I promise." 

Chenle smiles at him, genuine and loving. "I know." He ends by leaning in to give Sungchan a quick kiss. 

  
  
  


They give each other time to think about it. Sungchan makes sure to not bring it up while they're together. It won't be upsetting if Chenle decides to not accept it, and he won't let something so little ruin something they cherish. 

Before he knows it, Taeyong has left with his things to move in with his boyfriend. He's found a job somewhere in the city, and Sungchan doesn't have a roommate. He's considering putting up a post on the community board. Though he's also waiting for Chenle's response. He's never been antsy about waiting. In fact, those times when he awaits Chenle's confirmation that they can be official wasn't that hard. 

Maybe it's the knowledge that he knows they're together, in a relationship. He's scared that one question or one movement can lead them to a point they don't want to travel. Ah, maybe he's looking too much into it. They've been together for six months, Sungchan shouldn't be so on the edge. 

He continues to give Chenle time.

-

It's movie and game night at the Lee resident, as Jisung would like to call it. Because Jeno and Donghyuck are both Lee, and their ambiguous relationship is really suffocating. It makes him forget they're watching a movie. Though he's thankful he could forget the bugging question in his mind upon visiting them. Until, well, until Donghyuck mentions Sungchan. He asked why they haven't seen him lately. 

"He's just busy." Chenle waves it off by stuffing a mouthful of popcorn. He knows Jisung is looking at him weirdly, because his best friend knows everything. 

But he isn't technically wrong. They're all busy finalizing grades and presentations before summer break begins in a week. So, really, he's telling the truth. Just leaving out some important details. 

"You look solemn, you miss him?" Jeno questions next to Donghyuck on the single seater. 

Jisung sighs loudly this time, pulling Chenle out of his grumbling. "He misses him, alright. But there's something even bigger than that."

"Oh my god you had a fight?" Jeno turns to Chenle the same time Donghyuck gasped, "He wants to break up?!"

The center of attention snaps his head at Donghyuck, a glare painted in his eyes. "No! Why would I break up with him?" 

His friends lean back to their seat, avoiding his eyes while mumbling an apology before Jisung has to speak again. They can be dumb people at times; speaking before they come up with a better conclusion, which is probably why they're perfect for each other. 

"Sungchan asked this guy if he would like to room with him since Taeyong sunbae graduated already." Jisung explains to his best friend whose eyes are still glaring at the two. 

Jeno gives an amused hum, looking up to Jisung then to Chenle. "That's what's bugging you?" 

Chenle gives up, sitting back and watching as the characters in the now forgotten movie move on their own. The volume, he noticed, has been lowered down for quite a while. 

"He's not proposing! Why are you so concerned by this?" Donghyuck has the audacity to laugh at his misery as well. Great, Chenle wonders why he loves them dearly. "Chenle, you see each other all the time. What's so different about rooming with him?" 

"Hey," Chenle calls for their attention, but his eyes are still staring at the screen. "We do see each other all the time. But seeing him from morning till we fall asleep is a different kind of intimacy. Can I handle it? I'm still not sure if I can. I can't even handle his burst of affections the first few months of dating. What made you guys think I can handle seeing _him_ in his best and worst for the next three years?" He finishes his speech, watching his friends' reactions. 

Jeno clears his throat, "Wow. Okay." 

But Donghyuck chuckles, so did Jisung. His best friend moves away from him, because he knows he's going to get hit. "I didn't know you were like this." 

"What?"

"Well, let's just say you're not as laid-back as we think you are." 

Jisung snorts from beside Chenle. "Just tell him he's emotionally constipated even we can't handle it." 

Chenle does nothing but watch as his friends tell him all the reasons why this situation of his is funnier than it should worry him. He's starting to think he's really looking too much into it. Thankfully, he has friends that can do the thinking for him. 

"You and Sungchan really are perfect for each other." Jeno muses, eyes turning into crescent moons. The way it usually does when he's enjoying the mood. "He is always so nervous around people he meets, and you're there to calm him down. Then there's you who can't single handedly figure out what you're feeling, so Sungchan is there to assure you you're not doing anything wrong." 

The one beside him nods along, looking at Chenle as if he's teasing, but really he adores his friend too much to make fun of him. "In short, Sungchan's a living nervous system and you're a walking constipation. A match made in heaven." 

Jisung starts laughing out loud, straining all their ears as he does so. Chenle covers his left ear, kicking his best friend to shut him up. Though the youngest just started laughing even louder. 

  
  
  


When they get back to their dorms, Chenle taps Jisung's shoulder before his best friend enters the bathroom. The taller looks at him in curiosity. Chenle has cleared his throat before speaking. 

"Are you okay with it though?"

"Okay with what?"

Chenle shrugs, gesturing to their beds. "Me moving to room with Sungchan? You know we said we would be roommates even as we get jobs." 

This time, Jisung, even with his inability to give proper hugs, embraces Chenle like he hasn't in a while. He pulls back, hands still clasped on both the older's shoulders as he stares at him. 

"If you wanna know how I feel about this situation, I am here to tell you I would miss rooming with you. But it's not like you're leaving the country. I can still see you whenever I want." He chuckles, guiding his hands back to his side before continuing, "Chenle, we're best friends. But we also have our own lives to pursue. You have a boyfriend that you love so much — and as much as I wanna puke while saying that — I know you want to be with him."

"You're sappy when you want to." Is the only response Chenle did before hugging his best friend once again. 

"Yeah, yeah." 

"But," Chenle ends the hug, sitting on Jisung's bed when the other opens his closet. "What about you? You won't have a roommate." 

"Ah, well," Jisung hums, grabbing his towel and clean clothes. "Jeongin did say he wants to move to the uni dorms, since the apartment he's living at is a bus away." 

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Jisung snorts as he opens the bathroom door. 

  
  


-

"Taeyong hyung moved out a while ago." Sungchan smiles after answering Chenle who asked why the other bed is now void of the senior's star patterned blanket. Apparently, Chenle missed a lot of things during a month's worth of deciding. Before telling Sungchan his decision, he wants to talk to his boyfriend about him. Because they haven't been catching up. It makes him sad somehow. 

"So you've been lonely here, huh." Chenle humours, taking his body to lie on Sungchan's bed as the taller sits on his desk chair. 

They don't have any school work to do anymore. Thankfully for them, the professors dismissed their classes on time. No more extensions and extra classes. The summer break won't start officially until next week, but it's great to have freedom this early. 

He sees his boyfriend shrug which made him laugh. "I've been on the field often since I have the time." 

"But what about when you get back?"

"I call you." Sungchan mumbles, smiling to himself, playing with the thread on his shirt to avoid Chenle's eyes on him.

"You do." Chenle continues to laugh, "But I kinda don't want to call you all the time."

"What?" The taller snaps his head towards Chenle, obviously alarmed. "Why?"

Chenle pulls himself into a sitting position, staring at Sungchan with a contained smile. "I don't know. I would rather see you every minute of every day than settle for an hour of video calls." 

At that moment, Chenle didn't know what to expect. It certainly isn't getting jumped at by an excited puppy who's 184cm tall. He peppers Chenle with butterfly kisses all over his face, the smaller laughing loudly he's sure the other tenants could hear. 

-

Just like that, Chenle and Jisung drop the last piece of box from his things into Sungchan _and_ Chenle's dorm. Jisung had helped him move since his boyfriend's building is across the campus which is a few walks from their own building. He only needed a few help and he's lucky Jisung doesn't have any gigs for today. 

It's still pretty weird to be moving dorms at the start of summer break. While there is an upcoming summer term in a month, Chenle is still pretty embarrassed by the looks given by the people at the lobby awhile ago. 

"That is all, your highness." Jisung groans, dropping himself on Chenle's new bed. They hear Sungchan chuckling and head to pat Jisung at the back to commend his hard work. 

"Thank you. Can you please leave now?" Chenle says, innocently fluttering his eyes at his best friend. "Sungchan is here now. Go and have fun with your new roommate, hm?" 

Jisung huffs, glaring at Chenle from his lying position. He jumps to stand up, bumping his broad shoulder to Chenle's as he passes by him. "Fine." He turns to Sungchan with a salute. "Good luck dealing with this nagger." 

"Thank you for clearing that up." Sungchan salutes. "Now that you mentioned it, can you ask Jeongin if he wants to be my roommate?" 

Jisung mockingly laughs at Chenle who is definitely glaring at him and Sungchan. He guides himself out before he could hear the smack Chenle gives to his boyfriend.   
  
  


After hitting Sungchan's arm for a few minutes, they proceed to fixing Chenle's new bed as well as putting his respective belongings in its places. Sungchan was tucking the last corner of the bed sheet when his boyfriend called for his attention. 

"Should we just use one bed?" Chenle asks, looking over Sungchan to see his reaction.

"Should we?" The taller replies with his lips turned into a pout.

"Should we just get an apartment? Like, something bigger than this. We can move however we like with a bigger space. The second room would be great as a study space, don't you think so?" 

Sungchan blinks, even when Chenle glances towards him. He didn't notice he'd been silent so he decided to speak, "You want to rent an apartment? With me?"

Chenle shrugs. "Why not?"

"But that would mean we have to ask for our parents' permissions first. We haven't met each other's families..."

  
  


(Thus, they did. It was a big awkward mess at the start. Sungchan's parents couldn't communicate well with Chenle's since they speak a different language. The couple had to translate everything their parents say. 

It didn't take long for the meeting to ease up. When the food arrived, they began digging in. Occasionally, Sungchan's mom would ask Chenle how his son is treating him. In turn, Chenle's mother would joke that his son hasn't stopped talking about his boyfriend. 

"Sungchanie couldn't stop talking about Chenle, too, you know." Sungchan's mom starts after chewing the chicken she picked up from her plate. "He's all our baby talked about when he visited during winter break? Was it hun?" She turns to her husband and sees him nod. "I was beginning to think Sungchannie wasn't there to visit but to gush about his lovely boyfriend." 

By the time she ends speaking, Chenle could see Sungchan's ears turning pink in embarrassment while he takes a bite of his food. He smirks in amusement, getting ready to translate it to his parents. 

Chenle's mom laughs when she hears this. " _Chenle isn't any better. He told us Sungchan has been very good to him. If things get even better he might marry him!_ " Chenle's eyes widened, because he knew Sungchan could understand fragments of the sentences. He knows Sungchan heard the words _marry him_. 

The smaller avoids looking at Sungchan, contemplates whether to translate it or not. He did in the end, Sungchan's mom giving a surprise noise in response. She smiles brightly, "Chenle-yah, why don't you call me mom?" 

" _She wants me to call her mom._ " Chenle explains to his mother. She beams, eyeing Sungchan. 

" _Tell Sungchan he can call me mom, too, instead of auntie._ " 

"I got it," Sungchan pats Chenle's thigh even before his boyfriend could open his mouth. He leans in to whisper in the smaller's ear when he sees everyone started eating again. "Looks like this went well.") 

  
  


After meeting with their parents, the settlement on moving to an apartment outside of campus was made. It was pretty easy, since there were a lot of available apartments near the premise. They chose the most convenient one, the one that's only ten minutes away. It's a pretty neat and secured place. The apartment has two bedrooms; just like Chenle suggested, the other one could be a study space. 

The moving was pretty hefty, but with the help of Chenle's friends and Sungchan's most loved sunbae, it didn't take long. They finished fixing the place after a week. While there's still more things to do, at least they've done the basics. 

Once the sun has set, the two jumped on their newly bought bed. It's better than the issued beds from the university dorms. It's bouncier and cozier. Or maybe it's just because they're together.

"I've been wanting to ask..." Chenle hums, settling his head on the junction between Sungchan's neck and shoulder. "What made you like me?"

"Full details?" He hears Sungchan mumble through his hair. 

Chenle hums. 

"I was enrolled a bit late, right. I can still remember you and your friends yelling at one another in the corridors. You went up to me and asked if I'm lost, so I said I don't know where room 13 was." Sungchan continues to tell him about how he found Chenle nice and very, very cute when he first saw him. He told himself that it's just how someone usually feels when they first meet another person. But things grew fast as his feelings. 

"When Jisung asked me if I like you, I began wondering if I do." 

Chenle snorts, "This whole relationship is Jisung's fault, it seems." 

"I think so, too." Sungchan humours back. "Remember when you got hit by a soccer ball?"

"Yeah?"

"I got really worried, I bought you a drink while you were still sleeping in the nurse's ward. The food got a bit cold, too, but I've been told you ate it." 

Chenle shuffles in his position, tightening his hold on his boyfriend's body. "That was you." 

"Yeah." 

After humming in delight, Chenle keeps quiet. They continue to talk in murmurs until their breaths evened. Their limbs entangled with each other as their eyes closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it for this story~~~ >< thank you to everyone who read it from the start. i cant believe i wrote this a month ago; i wrote it with the thought of giving just a ~tiny~ drabble for 01z...  
> im actually not big on speeches or thank you notes, but i hope everyone enjoyed this fic! haha i don't know what else to say but lots of thank you hhh 
> 
> if you have time! stream [resonance pt.2](https://open.spotify.com/album/3Bd1xSHPmhIEH97idB634s?si=b1GLdpRTSWe-E_dszGmsug) ; and  
> stream [90's love](https://youtu.be/A5H8zBb3iao) to support sungchan's debut!!  
> what's your fav song from the album? i love all about you ㅠㅠ


	6. act 6: happy new year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> picture a koala in the airport clinging to a bamboo tree but the koala is chenle and the bamboo tree is sungchan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no dont ask me why i updated i also dont know i thought im over this

When a new term ends, a new one begins. He's not sure if the saying goes well with the thought of entering another academic year of tough deadlines and all nighters against his will, but at least he's trying. At least now he's not alone, no matter how corny that sounds. It's worse being said out loud, it certainly didn't sound good in his head either. 

Chenle likes to believe it's fun scrunching his nose when he talks about how in love he is. In reality, he and his friends know that he isn't a bit embarrassed for being so into Jung Sungchan. Their life as boyfriends slash roommates, he couldn't even begin to talk about how wonderful it is to have shared the same interest as someone, much more someone he admires. 

They both really love cleaning the apartment. 

As tedious as it sounds, cleaning the apartment has been a habit of theirs from clearing of pent up anger due to the fact that Mark finally beat Chenle on Fifa to Sungchan not being able to perfect a layer of his song no matter how many hours he's put up staring at the monitor. Who would've thought fighting over who gets to wash the dishes is a thing. Most people wouldn't want anything to do with the dishes, much rather fight over cleaning them. 

It's easy to say that he's found his match, kinda. Maybe. It hasn't been a full year, Chenle thinks he shouldn't feel too confident with his relationship with Sungchan. But he is, and he's willing to hold on to this confidence for as long as he can. 

Today, Sungchan has a full schedule of classes while he doesn't. He's perched comfortably on their couch as Sungchan runs across their bedroom to the bathroom to the study room, for reasons Chenle couldn't really care at the moment. The basketball game is playing on tv. 

"Lele!" Sungchan calls; Chenle feels he's further than he was before. Looking up from the television, he turns to find where exactly is his boyfriend. "I'm going now!" He says louder. Chenle dug his knees on the couch, body facing the doorway with a smile.

"Don't forget we have to go to Jisung's gig tonight." 

Sungchan nods, finishing to tie his shoelaces and opens the door. "I won't! Save me a seat."

"There are no seats, Sungchan-ah." Chenle tries to control the smile widening on his face. 

Sungchan snorts, waving a hand holding his beanie. "Right," Then he laughs, lips stretching to a huge grin. "Right. I forgot." Chenle follows the laughter. 

Just like any other day in their shared apartment, the place is filled with happiness. 

  
  


-

Sungchan ends his class late that evening. Luckily he gets there on time, about fifteen minutes before Jisung and his crew enters the stage. He finds Chenle and the others standing on the far left from the stage. "With that height, Sungchan, you can find us at any crowd." He remembers Donghyuck congratulating him for finding them at a basketball match when he went back after getting them snacks. Donghyuck's comment proves to be true — or maybe Jeno's icy blue hair is so noticeable from any angle. 

"Hey," Sungchan greets, pulling Chenle closer to him. "Has Jisung performed?"

He feels Chenle shake his head. "Not yet. Breathe a little, I can feel your heart thrumming from here." He turns around towards his boyfriend. "Did you run from here?"

"Well, the bus stop was a block away. What do you expect?"

Donghyuck shushes them, pointing his mouth to the stage. "Don't fight now. I think that's Jisungie's crew!"

  
  


The crowd was very...enthusiastic. Sungchan had to avoid a few hands coming his way. It feels reminiscent of something in the past, but he wasn't able to do a flashback as another hand came flapping next to his face. Pulling Chenle away with him, the rest of them ended up in the middle of the crowd as Jisung's crew was on the end of their performance. 

  
  


Mark announced that he will pay for the food this time, not because he's being forced to. For once, he's actually willing to pay without sounding like either Chenle or Donghyuck threatened him to. Jeno says that it's because Mark finally landed a job somewhere he doesn't want to mention. At least he's getting paid. Congrats to Mark and his bank account. 

The night came to an end, all smiles, all are proud of Jisung for yet another successful gig. Sungchan likes that he's doing what he loves even if it's not part of class requirements. He's glad Chenle's best friend is having a great time with his crew. 

They talk about this on the way home. Chenle sounds so proud speaking about Jisung. He knows the younger had a problem with his knee for a while, Chenle mentions that he's just relieved that his best friend can do the thing he loves most now. 

"Well, what about you? What thing do you love the most?" Sungchan mumbles out of curiosity. 

"Hm, basketball?" Chenle hums. "You love soccer, right?"

Sungchan nods, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "Yeah, but my passion is producing."

"And my passion is performing." Chenle beams, eyes staring back at Sungchan now that they've stopped walking. The building is across the street, they don't have to worry about anything. 

"You're good at both." 

Chenle leans closer, staring at Sungchan's inviting lips. "And you're good at everything." 

Sungchan grins, closing the distance between their awaiting lips. He gives Chenle a kiss, not the hungry kind of kiss, but the one filled with care and love. It's soft and tender, that when they pull away, Sungchan can physically feel the warmth in his body. Mind like cotton, heart filled with bliss. 

"Let's go home. I'm tired." 

  
  


-

  
  


"I'm told we're going to Shanghai for the holidays." Chenle mumbles, nuzzling his face on Sungchan's fuzzy pyjama shirt. They didn't need to prepare dinner because Mark had brought them to a restaurant earlier. The only thing they needed to do was to wash up before going to bed. 

It's been a while — roughly a week and a half — since they're cuddled up like this on the bed. Sometimes Sungchan would be in the study room as Chenle prepares for bed. As the other finishes, Chenle's already fast asleep. There are times when Sungchan's the one fast asleep before Chenle comes home from the library for a group meeting. 

It's this kind of night that Chenle loves knowing he shares a bed with his boyfriend. It's big enough for the two of them. None of that matters, because they'll just occupy the middle. 

"That's good. You've been saying you miss your grandparents." Sungchan mutters, voice groggy from tiredness. 

"True, but I won't be spending Christmas with you again." There is evidently a pout on his face right now. He hugs Sungchan tighter. 

Sungchan chuckles, patting the smaller's arm reassuringly. "We'll celebrate New Year together. Don't worry." 

It's a fact that it's only the first week of September, and fall has yet to come, but Chenle thinks it's fine to talk about the upcoming holidays earlier than tell Sungchan about it a week before their flight. 

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Chenle, what about mom and dad?" Sungchan chuckles, running a hand through his boyfriend's hair. "We'll call each other often. I promise." 

  
  
  


-

  
  


Their promises never broke. True to their words, as the holidays arrive, they never lose a chance to video call each other no matter what time of day it is. Sungchan did say to Chenle that he doesn't have a proper sleeping schedule during holidays. After they arrived at their house in Shanghai, Sungchan immediately messaged Chenle if they could call. 

The second day, Chenle probably hogged the computer for himself when Sungchan tells him about an amusing story of how he found his family the first day he stepped foot into their house. His parents were scolding his older brother for hosting a Christmas party in his own apartment when he told their parents that he will be back to their family home. 

"And then, of course, mom and dad got worried because hyung wasn't answering his phone." Sungchan pauses and prevents a smile from forming at the memory. "He called mom the night before that he will arrive at eight in the morning to help with the groceries. So they fetched him in his apartment instead. Yep, you can guess what they saw." 

Chenle has his mouth open in amusement the whole time, imagining a grown man being scolded by his parents for the same thing a guy younger than him would get scolded _and_ grounded for. It's the mundane things they find interesting. It sounds like something Donghyuck would do in the future, now that he thinks of it. 

The third day, they're preparing for Christmas eve dinner. Chenle knows he's going to be busy the whole day as he has to help prepare the food and set up the dinner table. He thinks he won't have any time to greet Sungchan a Merry Christmas maybe after the clock strikes twelve. Until his mom tells him to grab the laptop from the master bedroom and ask Sungchan if they can call him. 

Chenle shoots Sungchan a message,

**you:**

_you free? mom wants us to vc u??_

**sungchanie♡:**

_i am!!_

**you:**

_great im gonna use mom's acc tho so wait for my invite_

**sungchanie♡:**

_can't wait~^, <_

Chenle tried hiding a smile when his aunt walked past the hallway to her room. 

"Hey," Chenle stares at the monitor as Sungchan sits himself on his chair. The taller smiles once he sees Chenle looking back at him. "Hope this is alright with you." He gestures at the limited view of their kitchen counter and the back of his mom stirring a pot from behind him. 

"Yeah, it's more than fine." Sungchan waves his hand while holding a sprite can on the other. "My parents would rather have me out of the kitchen." 

Chenle chuckles, he can agree with Sungchan's parents. While his boyfriend is good at chopping and peeling, it's fine if he wants to sit on the couch or watch a movie when someone prepares food. 

"Well, mom wanted to show you how we cook our feast. I don't know why she just wants to." He shrugs, turning to tap his mom. "Sungchan's here." 

Chenle's mom beams, quickly averting her eyes from her son to the monitor. "Sungchan!"

"Hello, Mrs. Zhong!" Sungchan waves a hand happily. "Merry Christmas!" 

Chenle's mom frowns, "I told you it's okay to call me mom." She puts a smile back, but Chenle tells her the soup is boiling. She heads back to tend the food and Chenle goes to lean forward on the table to look at Sungchan's face a little closer. He's miles away, but this will do. 

"What were you doing before I asked to call?"

Sungchan sips from the can, "Honestly, I'm actually thankful you decided to call. I was so bored browsing movies. I don't know what to watch." He sighs, as if it's such a huge problem. "You would've picked a movie for me if you're here."

Chenle clicks his tongue. "That's because you like anything, you just don't know what to watch first so I pick for you." 

"Thank you for that." 

Their little conversation stops right when Chenle's mom joins Chenle in front of the screen. "Sungchan-ah, you're doing well?" 

" _Yes mom_ , I'm doing well. Though I kinda miss your son." He tries to sound serious, but Chenle finds himself flushing at his boyfriend's boldness. 

"Hm, tell me Sungchan-ah." Chenle's mom looks at the hall across them if anybody else is listening. Chenle furrows his brows in wonder. "Where do you plan to marry my son?"

It was uttered at the same time Sungchan chugs the can of sprite in his hands. Splashes of the sweet beverage came spilling from his mouth embarrassingly. Chenle isn't any better, he tries nudging his mom to stop but she just looks at him incredulously as if she didn't just say that. 

Chenle sees Sungchan having a coughing fit, and hears a door from the other line open. The angle from Sungchan's webcam can't actually show what's happening from the side. 

" _Sungchan-_ " Chenle hears a female voice and he knows it's the sound of his boyfriend's mom calling. " _What are you watching?!_ " She changes her voice from worry to, what it seems, somewhat scandalized. 

Sungchan's coughs momentarily halts, "Nothing!" He coughs again, smacking his chest to stop himself. "I'm on a call with Chenle." He continues to defend himself while he tries to keep his lungs out from falling. 

" _Oh,_ " Somehow, Chenle feels shy at the sound of Sungchan telling his mom that he's calling him. Which is weird because their parents know. Their parents are the ones who are paying for their apartment. " _What were you doing?!_ " She calls with yet another of her scandalized tones. 

"We were just talking!" 

Chenle hears slippers growing nearer to Sungchan's desk. His mom went over to the oven to oversee how the duck is cooking while Sungchan finds a way to stop his coughing over a minute ago. Then Sungchan's mom appears next to his son, smiling warmly. 

"Hello, Chenle." She beams, waving an enthusiastic hand over the webcam. "What a pretty boy you really are, dear." 

"Hey, mom!" Chenle giggles, seeing Sungchan glaring at his mom from the other side. "Sungchan's jealous." 

Sungchan's mom hums in question. She looks at his son, immediately, she rolls her eyes. "Oh, okay, you're also my pretty boy, happy?" 

Chenle laughs at the exchange just as his mom comes to his side again. 

"Mrs. Jung, Merry Christmas!" Chenle's mom greets, a ladle on the hand she has up. 

"Mrs. Zhong, Merry Christmas to you as well." She points at the busy background of the kitchen. "Looks like you're cooking a lot." Chenle translates this to his mom and she laughs. 

"We have a lot of visitors. How about you?" 

"Well, just the four of us. But we rather have Sungchan away from the kitchen, you know?" 

Chenle sees the taller make a face to his mom who has no idea what her son is doing. He thought of telling Sungchan's mom this, but it's the season of giving so Chenle thinks it's better to celebrate Christmas without another scolding from the Jung parents. 

"Well, I better go back to cooking. _Xīn Nián Kuài Lè_!" 

Sungchan hisses, "Mom, that's happy new year!"

Sungchan's mom backs away, telling Chenle how much she's missed him, before completely exiting the room.

"Sungchan, I think your mom loves me more than you." 

  
  


-

  
  
  


It was not a long flight, but it felt like one. The time between the boarding and landing felt like hours. Chenle feels like a kid all over again, while Christmas is already over and he already received some presents, he can't wait to go back and see Sungchan. The video calls and voice messages were sweet and all but nothing is as perfect as Sungchan in his arms. 

They plan to celebrate the new year at the Jung residence, but he asked his mom if he could go there a day earlier to catch up with his boyfriend. Chenle didn't need to ask for permission though he did want to give them a heads up that he won't be sleeping in his bedroom. Even if he's tired, he'd much rather be with Sungchan while he rests. 

The plane lands, and Incheon Airport comes into perfect view. Chenle buzzes with hidden excitement. He hasn't been this excited since his parents decided to spend his summer vacation back in Shanghai. Now, he's happy to be back in Korea because of one guy. Sometimes, he feels how crazy it is that he loves Sungchan like this. But then he would just shrug and accept that fact. There is honestly no explanation for his adoration for the guy aside from he makes him happy. 

He gets a message from Sungchan that he's already inside the airport and their car is already outside. It happens quite fast. He finds Sungchan in the sea of relatives welcoming their loved ones. He's wearing a cozy caramel coat and a black beret on his head. Chenle thought of nagging him about cutting his hair shorter, then he realized he won't have the privilege to tuck it behind Sungchan's ear when it happens. 

Forgetting that he has other people with him, Chenle runs across the crowd and jumps towards Sungchan's open arms. The taller snuggles his head into Chenle's brown locks. 

"I've missed you." 

Chenle breathes in the calming scent of his boyfriend that he missed so much. "Missed you most."   
  


His family followed him to Sungchan's spot so they had to pull away, much to Chenle's dismay. 

"Let me help you with those." Sungchan smiles, taking the bags Chenle's aunt was holding. "I had your driver drive me here, so your car is outside." Sungchan explains, hands intertwined with Chenle's as the other holds two bags. Chenle's bag was placed on his shoulder. 

Sungchan and Chenle enter the middle seat first. There's more space left now that Chenle chose to squeeze tighter to his boyfriend's space. He isn't letting go any time soon. Don't mind that they're literally next to his family and relatives, he's finally able to embrace Sungchan after a week and a half of not seeing each other. They look like sharing a seatbelt from how close they are, but no one seems to mind. 

This is normal. 

-

  
  


The driver drops the two of them outside Sungchan's family home. Chenle tells his mom to join them tomorrow morning so they can prepare the feast together. His mom chirps an answer and pulls the window up, leaving them standing there. 

"You didn't bring any clothes!" Sungchans gasps, ready to run to catch the car. 

Chenle holds him still. "It's fine, I can borrow yours." 

They found Sungchan's parents joking around the living room when they announced their presence. Chenle finds himself being tackled with a hug from Sungchan's mom. 

"Chenle, it's nice to see you again!" 

Sungchan hugs Chenle closer and frowns, "He's tired mom." 

It's funny how Chenle thinks he's seeing his boyfriend get jealous over his mom paying attention to him. It's entertaining, nonetheless, and his hugs are great. 

"You're hogging him to yourself." She waves him off and goes back to his husband. "Go rest you two, we'll call once dinner is ready." 

They head up to Sungchan's room. Noticing the hesitation in the other's movements, Chenle looks behind him and confirms that Sungchan's indeed fidgeting. "What's up?" He asks, because he's known his habits long enough before they even got together. "Are you not comfortable with me here?"

"No. No, I, uh," Sungchan plays with the hat in his hands. Chenle finds it endearing that Sungchan can be so tall but look so tiny when he's nervous. "It's just you're the first one — well, except some of my friends, and my parents and brother, of course — to come to my room." He ducks his head down, pushes the hat atop a cabinet nearby. 

Chenle grins, jumping on Sungchan's childhood bed, telling the owner to lie down next to him. The nerves lowered down a bit once they settled themselves on the bed. Sungchan hums a tune; it's probably a song he's making these days as it doesn't sound like any new song he's heard before. Chenle feels his eyes closing though before he could fall into slumber, Sungchan nudges him back to his senses. 

"Change clothes first." He pats his thighs, ordering him to stand up. 

Chenle drowsily opens Sungchan's closet and finds the same old pieces of clothing he sees in their apartment. Most of them are hoodies, the rest are monochromatic shirts with other splashes of blue or red. He smiles to himself, grabbing a grey hoodie from the hanger. 

"That's too big. Even for me!" Sungchan wails from the bed but Chenle mutes him. He takes his coat off, placing it on the puff chair next to him, then he slides off his pants in which Sungchan yelps. Chenle chuckles sees his boyfriend hiding his face on the pillow. 

"Come on! You've seen me naked." 

Sungchan begins blabbing nonsense to cover Chenle's arguments. This made the smaller laugh loudly. 

Taking the hoodie off the hanger, he inspects it and imagines that if Sungchan says it's even big on him, then it must look like he'll be drowning on them. When he finds sweatpants that fit him fine, he starts climbing on the bed again. 

Sungchan turns to his boyfriend to check how his clothes fit him. It doesn't fit him at all, and it made him smirk, amused. "You look like a pillow." He states, pulling Chenle on top of him. "My pillow."

"Great. I've been deducted to a pillow." 

  
  


-

  
  


As it turns out, they never woke up for dinner. Although Sungchan's parents knocked several times, Sungchan's brother peeked inside to call them. The couple remained asleep in each other's embrace. Chenle can argue that flying back and forth to China and Korea added that he helped with the holiday preparation, of course he'll be tired. Sungchan, on the other hand, would admit later that he couldn't sleep the night before Chenle goes back. He couldn't wait to see him which is why he decided to bother Mark into playing games that his boyfriend loves to play. 

( "So I can play these games with him and be good at them!" Sungchan groans at his third loss while answering Mark.

"You can just ask him to go easy on you. I'm sure he'll do that." Mark whines. It's close to three in the morning and they're just fortunate that they're on break. 

Sungchan makes a noise of disagreement. "No, I kinda want to beat him somehow."

"Romantic." )

Chenle's the first one to blink his sleepy eyes when he feels a bright light flashing in front of him. He stirs, waking Sungchan in the process. They become aware of the noise from the room. "What is that?" Chenle hears Sungchan complain, tightening his hold on him. 

Chenle opens his eyes slightly to investigate, finds both their parents on the foot of the bed with disposable cameras in their hands. 

"Mom!" 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (honestly, i was inspired by my drabble AND the wonderful comment on that drabble so thank you for doing that to my brain (｡’▽’｡)♡)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
